


The Start of Something New

by MagicaCat



Category: Bittybones - Fandom
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, Some Cursing, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaCat/pseuds/MagicaCat
Summary: Cat finally decides to adopt a Bitty of her own, one who's a bit different from the rest.(Because there's not enough BittyBones stories and I wanted one so much!





	1. Adoption Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this work is original, the Bittybones AU is by Fucken-Cry on Tumblr
> 
> My little babu was adopted from Giggledroid on Tumblr, the creator of Blank Bitties
> 
> I claim no credit for either of them - go show them some love!

I woke feeling a little nervous and a little excited and for a moment, wondered why.  
It was like that feeling you get on Christmas morning, when you’re not quite awake enough to remember it’s Christmas but you subconsciously know it’s going to be a good day.  
I frowned at the ceiling as my brain slowly got itself in gear. It definitely wasn’t Christmas - not unless they’d decided to move the annual holiday to mid-autumn instead of December.  
All at once, it came flooding back. After months of research, much soul searching and weighing of options, I had finally decided to get my own BittyBones.

What are BittyBones?

Heh, well… they come in various forms. Put simply, they’re pocket-sized Monsters (no, not like Pokemon) that you can adopt as companions. They’re not like pets, not exactly; though they do require care and attention. Difference is, they’re sentient. Self aware. Capable of conversation and abstract thought and (it has to be said) some of the most adorable things I’ve ever seen!

One of the technicians at work had brought his in a few months back and the whole office had crowded around to have a look, me included.  
“His name’s Blade” he’d said, proudly holding out the small skeleton in the black jacket. The skeleton sneered at us all and flipped a rude sign before turning his back and climbing up to sit on his caretaker’s shoulder where he glared at all of us.  
“He’s an Edge. He likes to bite, so I really wouldn’t recommend that” he said to one of the secretaries who was reaching out to stroke the little guy. He held up his other had sheepishly, showing the many plasters and teeny little teeth marks covering his fingers. The secretary recoiled in horror but many people leaned forward in interest, causing the Edge to snarl and his eyes to glow red.  
“Watch out” said the technician. “He might be small but he can use magic like the bigger Monsters can. He clonked me on the head with a bone to wake me up this morning.” He sounded oddly delighted about that and told more stories about the little skeleton’s antics.

From that moment, I was hooked.

When I got home, I immediately booted up my laptop and began researching the different types of BittyBone, fascinated to learn the traits and quirks of the individual types. I joined a Bitty Forum and pestered long-term owners with questions about their little friends, haunted the blogs about Bitty care and squealed over the adorable pictures that many of them showed, looked up tiny patterns for clothes and began collecting little items of furniture and Bitty-sized comforts.  
Now the day had finally arrived - I was going to the Adoption Centre to pick out my very own.

***

“…what if it doesn’t like me, what if I don’t like it, what if it runs away, what if I- I lose it or squish it or one of the cats gets a hold of it or…”  
I stopped walking, puzzled, and turned around. I had been so lost in thought that I had walked right past the Adoption Centre.  
“It’s going to be fine” I told myself firmly. I would just have to spend some time picking out a Bitty to ensure our personalities didn’t clash too much. And they did have Magic. I was sure even if my curious but gentle kitties did happen to get too close, the Bitty would be able to defend itself - and I had set aside a cat-proof space just incase. Also, growing up with cats had made it second nature to check before I sat down and I had blocked off any dangerous spaces in my apartment when they were still kittens. It would be fine.  
I hoped.

I took a deep breath, pushed open the doors of the Adoption Centre and stepped through.  
The first thing I noticed was how bright and cheerful it was. There were little pen-like structures all around the floor, a tall desk where a Monster was chatting merrily with a human family who were cooing over a little being made of flame and filling out what looked like paperwork. More people were kneeling outside the pens and voices from within were joking, laughing and chattering with them.  
“HI there, welcome to the Bitty Adoption Centre!” said a(n irritatingly) perky voice and I turned to find a pigtailed blonde grinning widely at me.  
“Uh. Hi” I glanced at her name badge. “Barbara. I’m Cat.”  
“Pleasure to meet you!” she said, managing to sound sincere. “How may we help you today?”  
“I’m- well, I’ve been thinking of getting a Bitty of my own.”  
“Well you’ve come to the right place! We have most species here, something to suit all walks of life, every temperament, someone to fulfill all your companionship requirements!”  
“Uh, great…”  
“Would you like to look around first or do you have a particular Bitty in mind?”  
“I’m not sure, I kinda wanted to chat to them first and see… how it goes” I finished lamely. This made Barbrara’s smile go up a notch or two.  
“Well that’s considerate of you!” The bell over the door tinkled and Barbara looked around. “Give me a shout if you need me, won’t you?”  
She turned a full watt smile on me and pushed a pamphlet outlining the various Bitty species into my hands before turning and flouncing off to greet the couple who had just come in, leaving me to slowly walk around the pens.

They looked like little dormitories. Beds were neatly lined along the walls at one side of the big (to a Bitty) room, the other had shelves stuffed with books, snacks and toys. Tiny beanbag chairs were scattered over the floor and there were Bitties sprawled in them, reading or napping or talking to each other. More were seated around the big tables, drawing or playing games. Yet more stood around the walls and shouted up to the humans peering over.  
I was enchanted.  
The elemental beings were grouped together and I smiled at them as I passed. They were absolutely adorable but I had my heart set on a BittyBones - I’ve always liked skeletons!  
Reaching the BittyBone pens, I saw Edges and Bosses stomping around but cute as they certainly were, I had decided against having one of my own - I wasn’t all that fond of being bitten or bossed around (unless it was under particular circumstances *ahem*). I really liked the sound of Sansy’s - they seemed pretty mellow and laid back and I had heard from various owners that they were very funny. Baby Blues were delightful but way too high energy for me and I was worried about the cats chasing someone who ran around so much!  
Papy’s were incredibly loud from what I could hear, though they seemed very sweet despite that. I consulted the pamphlet to find out the names of the quieter ones - Meek, Poppy, Teacup, Li'l Bro, Cherry, Soft Bones and Punny.  
Gods, it was a tough decision!  
I ruled out Li'l Bro almost straight away; I couldn’t abide drugs and the disgusting old sock smell of it made me want to hurl whenever I caught a whiff. Edge and Boss were no-no’s, and I’d be constantly worrying about a Baby Blue so I ruled them out as well. Papy, Poppy, Teacup, Meek and Punny didn’t really appeal to me, precious as they all were, so it left me to choose between Soft Bones, Sansy and Cherry.

There was a pen on the far side of the room that appeared to have a few of all three in and I made my way over, feeling excited.  
I glanced into a pen beside me as I passed and stopped short, gazing into it.  
It was a bright and friendly as the others I had seen and was just as filled with books and toys but I thought at first that there were no Bitties inside. It wasn’t until I was right up beside it that I realised there were, they were all just so quiet!  
They all wore they same kind of grey tunic, some with sleeves that almost went right past their tiny hands, some with no sleeves at all. They weren’t doing much, just standing around or sitting in beanbag chairs, staring into space.  
“Found one you like?” Barbara was back.  
“What are these guys?” I asked, gesturing to the little crowd in the pen.  
“Oh, these are Blanks!”  
“Blanks?”  
“Yes! They’re- well. Blank” she giggled. “They’re BittyBones who have no real personality or even likes and dislikes until they’re adopted, then they pick up traits from their owners! A blank slate, see? We have to keep them separate from the rest or they’ll just end up being a Boss or Cherry or whatever. How they develop all depends on who they spend the most time with.”  
“Are they- sentient?”  
“Oh yes!  
"They all look the same.”  
Barbara chuckled. “They do at first. These Bitties need a bit more attention than some as they have no real skills until they’re specifically taught them. They won’t know how to react to most things but they develop their very own aptitudes and personalities - and even looks! - in a short while. It all depends on how you treat them and what you do when you’re raising them.”  
She knelt down, reached a hand into the pen and gently stroked the skull of one who was sitting with its back to us. The tiny skeleton made no reaction other than to lean slightly into her touch. I knelt beside her and she smiled at me. “Don’t tell anyone” she whispered conspiratorially, “but these little guys are my favourites. It’s difficult to stop myself playing with them sometimes!” Barbara giggled and pushed herself to her feet as the bell over the door tinkled again.  
I looked at the BittyBones in the pen and couldn’t help but smile. How fascinating! Bitties who actually developed according to their environment and care, with no preset traits other than… blank-ness.  
I was gazing at all of them in some sort of wonder, my thoughts racing, when I suddenly felt eyes on me. Or, eyesockets would be a more appropriate word.  
A little Blank who was sat in a beanbag chair in the corner had tilted its head back to gaze at my face - at least, I assumed that’s what it was doing. Unlike the other BittyBones I had seen, this one had no pupils. The tiny sockets were dark.  
“Hello” I said softly.  
The Bitty didn’t reply, didn’t even move, but I still felt it was watching me.  
“I’m Cat. Can you speak?”  
The little head tilted sideways slightly. Huh. I guess they had to learn to speak as well.  
I reached out to the big table and picked up a piece of strawberry between two fingers, then hesitantly held it out to the Blank.  
“You hungry?” I asked. The sockets moved from my face to my hand and ever so slowly, the Blank reached out and gently tugged the piece of strawberry from my fingers.  
That was all it took for me to completely lose my heart to this little Bitty.  
I waited until it had finished the piece of berry then spoke again. “Would you like to come home with me?”  
The little face raised to mine again, the expression still blank. I reached over the pen walls and laid my hand flat in front of it. It seemed to follow the motion but didn’t make a move.  
“Come on” I said softly, cajolingly. “If you climb on, I can get you out of there and we can go home.”  
The Blank didn’t move and remembering what Barbara had done, I gently stroked the small skull with the tip of a finger. The Bitty leaned into my touch and I maneuvered my finger around its shoulders then brought my thumb up behind its knees. Carefully, I lifted the tiny creature, wrapping the rest of my fingers around it when there was room and letting it sit in my cupped palm until I managed to lift it to where I could wrap both hands around it for safety.  
I held it against my chest for a long moment, gazing at it with what was probably the stupidest expression on my face. It didn’t weigh much, enough to let me know I was holding something but no real effort was required. The little thing was surprisingly warm and as I gazed at it, it turned its empty sockets on me again.  
“Hi” I said, smiling.

*

We made our way over to the big desk, me walking like I carried an over-full glass rather than a BittyBones. I was aware that people were moving out of my path, recognising the deliberate pace of the Bitty burdened, but I wasn’t really paying attention to them as I focused on the tiny skeleton in my hands.  
Its eye sockets hadn’t left my face since I had picked it up and as I smiled at it again, it bestowed a slow blink upon me. Charmed, I wondered if a slow blink from a Bitty meant the same as one from a cat, then wondered how it could blink at all - BittyBones were… bones!  
“Good afternoon” said the Monster at the big desk, smiling and interrupting my thoughts.  
“Hey, hi” I replied, returning the smile.  
“I’m Angelicka. You’ve found a friend, hmm?”  
“I hope so” I said, my gaze returning to the Bitty. “What- er. What do I have to do to take it home?”  
“Just fill in a few forms and pay the adoption fee” said Angelicka. “And you have a boy there.”  
“I- What?”  
“You have a boy” she repeated. “He’s a ‘he’, not an 'it’.”  
“Oh! Oh, I’m sorry. No offence meant, little guy.” I stroked his tiny cheek and felt stupidly happy when he leaned into my touch again. “Here, can you stand here while I fill these in?” I asked him, gently setting him on the counter. He stood easily, staring out at the Adoption Centre for a minute but then turning to watch as I filled in the forms.  
“I can see you’ll be a very good Bitty Parent” said Angelicka, approvingly. I looked up, startled, wondering if she was being sarcastic. It didn’t seem so.  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Most people wouldn’t chat to a Blank so naturally at first - they take a while to respond.”  
“Oh. Heh, well I’ve always had cats around, you see. They start out pretty blank too, and if you talk to them and let them get to know your voice, they start responding in a short time.”  
“Blanks aren’t pets, child” she chided me gently.  
“I know” I smiled. “But you’d do the same with children, right? I think the same applies.”  
Angelicka looked surprised but nodded. “As I said, you’ll be a very good Bitty parent” she smiled.  
I pushed the forms across the desk and fished in my bag for my wallet. “Can I buy a few supplies as well?” I asked. “Like… snacks and toys for him? I have clothes and things at home already.”  
“Of course.” Angelicka read over the forms and brought a stamp from under the desk. As she banged it onto the adoption certificate, my Bitty jumped and turned his head to look for the noise.  
“It’s alright, little buddy. Just making everything official” I said, gently cupping my hand around him. He leaned against my palm and it was a simple matter to tilt him slightly backwards so he was sitting with his little legs dangling over the side of my hand.  
Angelicka blew on the ink of the Certificate, a teeny flame from between her lips dried everything nicely and she rolled it up before handing it to me. “Now…” She ducked behind the counter again and brought up a bag, tilting it to show me the Bitty sized bags of snacks, toys and books inside. She put a booklet on Bitty care in too, and one on Blanks especially. “That ought to do for starters.”  
I grinned, handed over a few notes and my Bitty and I left the Adoption Centre.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... shameless indulgence xD But it's so much fun to write!  
> Note: Cat wasn't calling the Bitty "it" out of any sense of mean-ness or objectifying - she just wasn't sure how else to refer to the little guy!


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets her little guy home, talks too much and starts tentatively caring for him.

It was a bright day, not too cold but there was a definite chill in the air. I didn't want to put my Bitty in my pocket so he missed the sights and sounds of the city but he was only wearing his tunic and I didn't want him to be cold either.   
I loosened my scarf a little, making a sort of hammock shape with it and tucked him in next to my chest.  
"There. Now you can see and you won't catch cold!" I told him.   
My Bitty didn't answer and I glanced down at him. He was staring around us though it was hard to tell if he was focusing on anything in particular with his lack of pupils.   
"Once we get home, I'll give you the grand tour. It's not much but it's ours. And the cats', of course. Do you like cats, llittle guy? Have you ever met a cat? I don't suppose you had much chance to in the Adoption Centre. Oh well. I'm sure you'll get on with them."  
We hung around the bus stop for a while, me chattering idly to the little Bitty and drawing a few odd looks from bystanders which I ignored.  
" _OOOH_!"   
I winced. Whoever that was had just screeched right in my ear.  
"You have a _BittyBones_!"   
No shit, sherlock. Give the girl a medal.  
She leaned down a little to peer at the little skeleton in my scarf (heh, I'm not the tallest person) then drew back in confusion and raised an eyebrow at me.  
"What is it? I've never seen one like that. It is supposed to look like that?"  
I felt myself bristle at her tone. "He's a 'he', not an it. And yes he is, he's a Blank."  
"A Blank?" she said, looking as blank as my Bitty did.  
"That's right."  
She peered down at him again. "Couldn't you have gone for a more interesting one? I mean, with all the choices-" She reached out as though to pluck him from my scarf and that was it. I had very little patience for people anyway and at that moment I was in dire need of caffeine. My protective side kicked in and I swatted her hand away before cupping my fingers around the tiny shape.   
"It's none of your business who I choose as a companion. Why don't you go bother somebody else."  
"Rude" she said, the momentary surprise in her expression giving way to annoyance.  
That made me chuckle. "What, more rude than practically deafening someone, making unwanted and unasked for comments on their friends and attempting to disparage their choice? Not to mention try to grab someone, probably against their will? Guess we're even then."  
I turned my back on her just as the bus drew up and stepped on without so much as a second glance.  
"Interesting indeed" I seethed to my little Bitty. "Don't listen to idiots like that, little guy. And can you believe she had the audacity to try and grab you? Ugh, what a moron!"  
I glanced down to find his little eye sockets fixed on my face and couldn't help but smile. "What, babu? You think I was a little harsh?"  
He tilted his head to the left slightly and I shrugged carefully. "Maybe I was. But I need a coffee and there was no way I was going to let a total stranger grab you." I stroked his skull gently, my irritation fading when he leaned into my touch with half-lidded eyes (how do they _do_ that?). "Once we get you into some warmer clothes, we can come back out if you want? Or I can give you the grand tour of the apartment? Any preference?"   
He didn't answer and I giggled. "The strong silent type, huh?" I teased, remembering what Angelicka and Barbara had both said, and knowing full well that it was going to take at least a few days for him to even attempt to.   
The first splotches of rain fell on the bus window and I groaned. "Welp, that's that settled. I detest the rain, little guy. It's gonna be the grand tour for us."  
  
*  
  
We got off the bus and I walked briskly, making sure not to jostle my precious bundle too much and reached my apartment building in record time.  
"I know you didn't get to see a lot there but there'll be loads of time later" I promised as I unlocked the door. "For now... Welcome home!"  
I dumped the bag on the floor, unzipped my coat a bit and gently picked my Bitty out of my scarf before unwinding it, holding him in one hand as I did so. My old tomcat chirruped a greeting and ambled over to rub his head against my legs.   
"Hullo Simon." I reached down to rub his ears, making sure not to accidentally angle my other hand. The cat purred at the touch and I brought my other hand closer to his face.  
"This is our new friend" I told the cat as he sniffed curiously at the little skeleton. For his part, the Bitty didn't seem to mind but he did look at his tunic with an air of surprise when Simon left a damp nose print on it and I couldn't help but laugh at his wide eyed expression. Simon chirruped happily and went to hover around his food bowl, hoping for an early dinner.  
I filled the bowl and turned to see my other kitty, Blackberry, slink through the door.  
"Heya Berry, come meet our new friend" I said, plonking food into her bowl too. She curled her tail around my calf, blinking sedately up at us and I crouched to let her get a look at my Bitty. She blinked, slowly raised a paw and very gently booped him then lost interest and turned to her dinner.  
I burst out laughing again at the little guy's wide eyed surprise and cuddled him close. "Now you've met the whole family!" I brought him closer to my face. "Berry didn't scare you, did she? She wouldn't hurt you, I promise - the most you'll get from either of them is a boop like that or an attempt to nuzzle you. Do watch out for that, they're liable to knock a little guy like you over!"  
I carried him to the kitchen, chuckling to myself as I realised I was still walking like I carried a full glass and set him gently onto the table.  
"You hungry, babu? Uh... I don't think I have any fresh fruit... More of a veggie fan. Hang on, wait there." I walked quickly back to the bag of supplies from the Adoption centre, pulled out the booklets Angelicka had given me and flipped through the pages of the Blank specific one.   
" 'Blanks don't have a favourite food but they still need to eat' I read, 'make sure to feed them something mushy, something that doesn't take much effort to chew.' Something mushy, huh?" I frowned, thinking over the current contents of my fridge and cupboards."I wonder if he'd like yoghurt or maybe I could make him some soup or-" I stopped, suddenly seized by a fear that my little guy would step too close to the edge of the table and fall, hurting or even dusting himself, and almost ran back to the kitchen, my heart pounding in my ears - but he hadn't even moved.  
I breathed a sigh of relief seeing him standing there and resisted the urge to scoop him up and hug him, settling for stroking his little back instead.  
"I mean this in the nicest possible way babu... but stroking you feels weird!" I giggled, feeling the tiny bones through his tunic. He leaned back against my hand, so far that I actually had to catch him before he landed on his tiny rump on the table. "Aww, do you like that, sweetie?" I asked, enchanted, increasing the pressure of my touch very slightly. This made him lean against me even more, his eyes closing in what I hoped was pleasure.  
"Heh, don't fall asleep just yet. Let's get you something to eat first!"  
Since he was almost sitting in my palm anyway, I carried him over to the fridge. "It says you need something that doesn't take much effort to chew" I informed him, using my free hand to rummage, "so how about a yoghurt? Or... what about scrambled eggs? Lessee..." I found a raspberry fromage frais pot that was as big as my Bitty held it out for him to look at. "Does this look okay? I'll make you some soup later, eh? This is just a snack, really."  
I popped the kettle on as I passed and set the little skeleton on the table with the yoghurt pot. I had bought some tiny crockery and cutlery and kept it in the same places as the full sized variations so it was a simple matter to upturn a mug as a table, scoop some yoghurt into a tiny bowl and set a Bitty-sized spoon beside it.   
Taking a risk and leaving my little guy where he was, I ran through to the bedroom and picked up a little chair from the collection of furniture I'd gotten for him and ran back through.   
"There you go!" I smiled, setting it beside the mug-table. My little guy looked up at me then moved his gaze to the setup. I watched, wondering if he knew enough to feed himself and figured he didn't when he continued to just look at it.   
I pulled the chair back from the mug-table and took one of his tiny hands on my fingertip, gently leading him over and pushing slightly on his shoulder to make him sit. "Okay, little guy" I said softly. "Just let me get my coffee, okay?"  
I poured coffee into my cup and looked thoughtfully at the milk I added. "Milk's good for bones, right?" I asked aloud. My forum friends said they gave thir Bitties milk on a daily basis so I got a tiny cup from the cupboard and stared at it for a moment. "Now how in the Gods' names am I supposed to pour into something this tiny?" I asked, giggling. I remembered I had a little glass dropper in the cutlery drawer and after a few minutes exploration, triumphantly held it up. "HA!" I crowed. I glanced over at my Bitty to make sure he was still okay and found him watching me, his little head tilted to the right. "I can get some milk into this then dropper it into your cup for you" I explained, matching actions to my words. "Then it won't spill everywhere, see? Also, when you get a bit older, you'll be able to do this yourself!" I smiled at him and carried both my own coffee and his milk to the table, then stopped. I set my mug down and popped his cup in the microwave. "Warm milk's probably better for you at the moment, right?" I put it on for ten seconds and lifted the now steaming cup back out. "There we go."   
I placed it beside the yoghurt, sat down and carefully picked up the Bitty-sized spoon, managing to maneuver it into the pinkish goop with a modicum of ease.   
"Open wide, babu" I said softly. He didn't seem to understand but when I moved the spoonful of yoghurt close, he got the idea and let me feed it to him.  
I watched, fascinated as he ate, supposing it was his inherent Magic that allowed him to do so. There was so much I didn't know about Bitties but I was really looking forward to learning!  
  
*  
  
A short time later, my little guy had finished his snack and the warm milk and I washed our dishes as I chatted to him. Turning, I saw he was squirming on his chair and rushed over.  
"What is it, sweetie? Is that chair uncomfortable? I'm so sorry, I can make a cushion for it for you? You should have said- well, let me know earlier!" I took his hand again and gently bade him stand but this seemed to make it worse. He was hunched over slightly, still squirming and I started to panic. Had the yoghurt been too cold? The milk too warm? Had I given him a stomachache? Oh Gods, what if I'd really harmed him, how could I ever forgive myself? He was so small and helpless, what kind of monster was I?  
The small part of my brain that wasn't wildly imagining horrible things pointed out that my bladder was in need of attention and the panic died down a little as a thought occured to me.  
"OH! Do you have to use the bathroom, little buddy?"   
I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, trying not to let my panic infect him. I had set up a kind of chemical toilet for him using a dollhouse system, figuring that he'd be far too small to use the full sized version and that it would be more dignified anyway.  
I stopped for a heartbeat, unsure what to do next. I supposed he'd need some help but I felt strangely shy about offering it for this. Fortunately he seemed to have seen the setup before and I took the opportunity to use the necessary myself.  
"Clever baby" I cooed, feeling very reassured that he was now standing straight again. "Come on, hands washed now!"  
I didn't have a sink set up for him but we managed together and his shocked expression when a drop of water splashed on his cheek made me dissolve into giggles again.  
"We'll get to bath time later" I laughed, helping him dry his delicate hands with a corner of the towel and trying not to feel awkward when I thought about bathing him. I knew I was being ridiculous, he was like a newborn baby - he needed help and there was no point getting blushy about it.  
  
I took him around the apartment, showing him everything from the view from the windows to the tiny furniture that now belonged to him, chatting away. He sat in my hand, alternating his gaze beetween whatever it was I happened to be prattling about and my face as I spoke to him, tilting his head to one side or the other. I noticed that he seemed to want more information about something when his tiny skull inclined to the right but a left tilt seemed to mean he was simply listening. I wasn't sure how I knew that - maybe it was something to do with his Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos!
> 
> And thank you SO MUCH to those of you who left kudos on this :D


	3. Fluff and An Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bedtime fluff and the first outing!

I couldn't believe the day had gone so quickly when I looked at the clock and realised it was almost midnight. I'd had so much fun caring for and chatting to my Bitty that the hours felt like minutes.  
We'd watched a couple of films, I'd read to him for a while, made some food, played with the kitties and even gotten through bathtime with only a small amount of awkwardness - for me anyway, babu didn't seem to care and had raised his little arms when I'd tugged on his tunic.  
"Guess you know the drill, little guy" I chuckled, trying hard to think of him as a kitten who needed help to bathe. The awkwardness hadn't lasted too long as fascination took over though; my little guy was really a skeleton. It hadn't quite occured properly to me until he was gently splashing in the sink.  
Although the water was warm as opposed to hot, the heat combined with his liking of being touched had turned him into an adorably sleepy heap and I tried hard not to squeal at how cute he was.  
I wrapped him in a baby flannel and gently rubbed him dry as he lay on his back, his little eyes closing. A moment later I almost jumped a foot in the air when he unexpectedly made a tiny mewling noise.  
"Wagh! Shit, what, honey? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"  
He was staring at me, his little sockets fixed on my face and I bit my lip as I checked him for bruises or (please gods, no) cracks on his delicate ribs.  
"Are you alright sweetie? I'm so sorry, whatever it was I did..."  
A few anxious moments later, I still couldn't see any injury and decided perhaps I had been a little heavy handed and he'd been warning me. I hesitantly picked up the soft flannel again and continued, putting just enough pressure to absorb the tiny water droplets that still clung to him. I jerked back again as the cloth brushed over the bottom of his ribcage and he mewled again, but this time I noticed the faint, oh-so-slight twitch of his mouth and realised he was almost, almost, smiling.  
I'm not gonna lie, I just about melted onto the floor.  
"Are... are you _ticklish_ , little buddy?" (Was it even possible for a skele to be tickled?!) Carefully, I ran the very tip of a finger over his bottom ribs and giggled when he squirmed and made an adorable little squeak, his tiny hands coming up to push at mine, that almost smile on his sweet little face.  
"Oh my gods, you're gonna kill me!" I laughed, practically feeling my eyes change into heart shapes.

I finally managed to get him properly dried and into soft jammies that had me melting at the sheer cuteness yet again. I'd chosen some fleecy material to make them but had misjudged the measurements a little and the resulting outfit was slightly too big.  
"Ah well, you'll be comfy at least" I chuckled, picking him up gently so I could carry him through to the bedroom.  
I had dug out a doll-sized cottage from the boxes in the shed and cleaned it up the previous day. It used to belong to a Sylvanian Family and I had actually bought it second hand so that I could customise it. It was a sturdy little structure, albeit slightly cramped, but I thought it would be ideal as a two-storey bedroom for a Bitty.  
I had built a very simple bedframe (heh, my painting skills are marginally better than my carpentry ones) from some scrap wood that I begged from my brother, stained it a dark brown and laid a thick piece of memory foam onto it as a mattress. A silk handkerchief served as a sheet and I had made a matching quilt cover and pillowcase from another one. The pillow and quilt were made from an old full sized duvet that was a little worse for wear but still too good to throw away - it had been lurking in another box. A dark brown cabinet-style jewellery box that was a gift from a dick of an ex made an ideal wardrobe and the Bitty clothes I had bought or made were hanging neatly inside or had been tucked away into the drawers at the side. Freshly washed, teeny curtains hung at the windows and I had woven a few rugs out of embroidery thread. On the top floor, I had made a load of tiny cushions and built a bookshelf that was no bigger than my palm. (I still had the bruise on my thumb from hitting it with the hammer) and here was where I put the books and toys I had gotten from the Adoption Centre. I hoped my little guy would find it homey.  
"Only thing I forgot to get you were shoes" I commented. "And I have no clue how to make any that small! If you want... like, tables or pictures or... anything else to put in here, just let me know. This is your space, little guy. I won't touch anything in it without your permission."  
I smiled down at my Bitty and found he had fallen asleep in my hand, curled on his side in his too-big jammies and breathing deeply. I bit my lip to prevent a squeal escaping and pulled back the quilt on the little bed before laying him gently down and covering him with it. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the pillow and I slowly backed away to sit on my own bed.  
Heh, it was funny. Humans, I took a long time to warm up to. Sometimes - usually - I never did. Look up "misanthropic" in the dictionary and you'd find a picture of me... at least, you would have if I bothered to turn up for picture day. But I could honestly say this little guy had taken up a bigger than Bitty sized place in my heart already.  
I sighed and got up to get ready for bed, throwing glances at the little house every so often as I did. I left a soft lamp burning incase he woke up in the night and got scared and fell asleep to the sound of tiny breaths.

***

Simon woke me the following morning by the simple expedient of jumping onto my chest with all four paws, causing me to bolt upright and yelp in surprise. He blinked peacefully at me despite the curses I hurled at him, waited patiently until I'd stopped to draw breath then headbutted me.  
There's no snooze button on a hungry cat.  
"You furry little prat" I grumbled, following him into the kitchen where his food bowl waited. Blackberry was waiting beside hers and I eyeballed her as well. "Oh I see how it is. A twofold attack, eh?"  
I filled their bowls, muttering darkly but they both ignored me and presented me with their bottoms as they tucked into their breakfasts.  
"You're lucky I love you both" I yawned, flipping on the coffee pot. "I'd send you to a sausage factory otherwise."  
Both darling kitties continued to ignore me as I opened the fridge for the milk and located the glass dropper I used for my little guy. I filled his mug and put it in the microwave then poured my own coffee, added milk and put it on the table before going back to the bedroom.  
The soft lamp barely gave out more light than a candle and I opened the curtains to let in some daylight before turning to the little cottage.  
My Bitty was snuggled under his quilt but his little eyes were open.  
"Good morning babu" I said softly and his face turned to me. I gently stroked his skull. "Did we wake you? I'm sorry. Simon was being a pain this morning and refused to wait for his breakfast." Gazing at me, my Bitty reached out and placed his tiny hand on my finger then pulled himself up to a sitting position with a yawn.  
"You ready for your breakfast?" I asked, gently folding his quilt back. He rubbed his eyes then raised his arms sleepily, making grabby motions with his hands.  
"Oh my Gods, I honestly think you're trying to kill me with cuteness!" I exclaimed, picking him up and delicately kissing the top of his head. He gave me a look of wide eyed surprise and that tiny almost-smile pulled at one side of his mouth. "Better get used to kisses if you're going to be that precious" I told him, chuckling at his expression. "Now, first things first. Bathroom!"

I mushed up a quarter of a Weetabix with some more warm milk for my Bitty's breakfast and watched carefully to make sure he didn't choke but he seemed to be fine with it.  
"Maybe I should get some babyfood when we're out today" I mused. "I know you won't need to have mushy food for long but I want you to at least have a variety! And we need to get you some shoes."  
His little eyes were fixed on my face as I spoke and I smiled at him over the rim of my mug. "You're adorable, you know that?" I asked him, stroking his cheek. He turned his face to nuzzle at my fingers and I had to bite my lip again to keep from squealing and startling him. "We have to find you a name. I'm pretty tempted to just keep calling you 'adorable' or 'cutie' but that might get a wee bit embarrassing for you later. I'm making no promises for when we're alone, though" I teased, running my fingers down his spine and across his tiny shoulders. He just about collapsed onto the mug-table I'd set up for him again and I giggled before getting up to wash our dishes.  
I could see from the window that the day was bright again and fortunately didn't have many clouds in the sky. I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with rain today as I hated getting wet and I had also forgotten to get a waterproof jacket for my little guy. "First stop for us is gonna be the Bitty Store, babu. Then I'll take you for a bit of sightseeing - how does that sound?"  
He was watching me with his head tilted right and I expanded on the topic. "Welp, you need shoes. Probably... winter boots, sneakers and slippers to start with. And a waterproof coat would be good. Actually... I don't think I have a coat for you at all, never mind a waterproof one." I frowned, thinking. No, I had bought a few hoodies and had made some more, there were sweaters and tee shirts and tank tops but no coat. "Yeesh, what a thing to forget! It's not like it's the middle of summer! Sorry babu. But we'll get one for you today, okay?"

*

I smiled at the little guy now settled on my shoulder. (It was rather an odd sensation to have tiny fingers wrapped around my ear!) He'd looked surprised at the amount of clothes in his wardrobe but didn't seem to have a preference as to what to wear today.  
Hoping he didn't mind too much, I'd chosen black jeans, a blue tank top and a white hoody with a sky blue motif - he looked even cuter in his tiny clothes! I was annoyed at myself for forgetting to pick out shoes though and told him if he got cold at any point, he was welcome to ride in my scarf again.  
The wind was icy outside and the first thing I did when we got outdoors was move my Bitty from my shoulder and tuck him into my coat collar where it wouldn't reach him.  
"Your comfort's more important" I told him, though he hadn't protested. I could feel one of his delicate hands keep himself steady by bracing against my neck, the other was wound in my scarf by the feeling.  
"We have to get the bus back into the city but we'll go the scenic way and I can show you a few interesting points here, okay? Are you warm enough?"  
He didn't answer but I could feel his warmth through the sweater I was wearing and I twitched a fold of my scarf around him for good measure.  
As we walked - that is, I walked with my precious little passenger - I pointed out the old Mill and told him stories of the Weavers who had made the town famous in their day. We passed the cottages that were reconstructed to show the living conditions of the time and I told him about the large families who often had to share the cramped space and giggled when I wondered out loud if Bitties would have found the small spaces more comfortable had they been around then.  
The wind was even colder by the river and I shivered as it found a gap in my coat and slid gleeful fingers down my spine.  
"Ugh, that's unpleasant" I grumbled. "Are you okay babu?"  
I felt a slight squeeze on my earlobe and smiled. "Well come on - let's go get that bus!"

The bus was packed but we found a seat at the back and settled into it before I plucked my little guy from my collar and let him sit in my palm as the bus was warm. "First thing, as I said, we'll go get you some shoes and a warm coat. Then... Oh, I don't know. Wanna go to the Natural History museum? It has loads of interesting things and you might like the reconstructed dinosaur bones and stuff. Or would you find that boring?" I bit my lip, worried. "We could always trail around the shops for a bit and go for a coffee? Ever tried Chai Latte? The spice is just what we need on a frigid day like this. Oooh, I know! I'll take you to the Planetarium! You wait, it's the most gorgeous pla-"  
"You do know it cant understand you, don't you?" interrupted one of the most obnoxious voices I had ever heard.  
"Ex _cuse_ me?" I turned in my chair to glare at the guy behind us.  
"That.. thing. It can't understand you so why are you talking to it?"  
I glanced at my Bitty who was staring at the guy, a teeny frown wrinkling the bone between his eyesockets.  
" _He_ " I emphasised the word "can probably understand a lot more than you can so fuck off and stop interrupting" I replied, turning back and ignoring the idiot's splutter.  
"As I was saying, little buddy-"  
"I doubt that very much" came the voice again, loudly, and I sighed and turned back.  
"You doubt _what_ very much? You clearly don't understand 'fuck off' or 'stop interrupting' so you're not really making a good case here are you?"  
He gawped at me for a moment then his brows drew close as he stood up, towering over us.  
"You got a real smart mouth, bitch. Better watch someone doesn't close it for you."  
I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing so hard that my babu grabbed hold of my thumb to avoid slipping off my hand.  
"Dude, I would love to see you try" I smirked up at him.  
He hadn't been expecting that and I burst out laughing again at the way his brow furrowed in consternation. This was obviously too much and he grabbed the lapels of my coat to presumably drag me to my feet only to let go with a sharp yelp.  
Tiny, lethal looking bones had pierced both his wrists and though the punctures were small, they were bleeding profusely. I blinked in surprise and looked at my Bitty.  
He had assumed a fighting stance, one knee braced on my palm, the other bent so his foot was flat and steady, his little arms were outstretched and a snarl decorated his face. His left eye was glowing (actually glowing!) a blue-y purple shade that matched the tiny glowing bones embedded in the obnoxious prat's wrists and that looked familiar though I couldn't think where I'd seen it.  
"What the-?"  
The guy turned a thunderous expression on us both. "That's assault! You assaulted me - or rather, your fucking _pet_ did! I have witnesses! I'm gonna sue your ass and make sure that thing is destroyed, you mark my-"  
"I don't think so" said a new voice, this one light, pleasant and sounding quite amused. A wide man in a sharp suit stood up behind our little scene and looked at the obnoxious prat with a small smile. "You were the one about to commit assault. This Bitty was merely protecting his friend. Actually, he got there before we could." He gestured at the Sansy on his shoulder whose eye was flashing yellow and electric blue and had a snarl that matched my babu's on his face.  
"I suggest you leave before you make everyone more angry" said the wide man, still pleasantly but with a steely tone in his voice that made the hair go up on my neck.  
Obnoxious prat looked at the man, stared at his snarling Sansy then turned to us, taking in my little guy's still glowing eye and the faint outline of more phantom bones around his hands and turned and stalked down the bus aisle without another word.  
I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding and brought my little guy up to eye level.  
"Hey, you violent thing!" I giggled, nuzzling his little chest. "How did you do that? You're not supposed to be able to at this stage! Not that I'm complaining - actually, thank you! I think you probably saved me a broken nose!"  
I kissed his cheek and he turned slightly, placed his tiny hands on either side of my nose and gave me an unmistakable hug.  
"Uggh, again with the cuteness. I'm gonna melt, babu!"  
Deep chuckles drew my attention away from my little guy for a moment and I remembered I owed the wide man and Sansy a thank you too.  
"Hey... uh. Thanks. Both of you" I said awkwardly, turning to them.  
They were both grinning at us and I flushed at realising we'd pretty much had a minor PDA.  
"We didn't do anything" said the wide man, shrugging the shoulder that didn't have a Bitty on it.  
"nah, your pal there had it all under control" Sansy winked, his voice surprisingly deep for such a small fellow.  
"Yeah, but... I appreciate the thought" I laughed. "I'm sure this guy does too."  
"A Blank, am I right?" asked the wide man. "How long have you two been friends?"  
"I only adopted him yesterday" I admitted. Sansy looked surprised.  
"an' he's protectin' you like that already?" he asked. "someone's made a pal for life."  
I fought the goofy smile that threatened to appear on my face and gently stroked my little guy's skull. "I got lucky" I said softly. He looked up at me, a little smile quirking his mouth and I saw the lights hadn't faded from his sockets completely. They were faint, but they were there and I stared at them for a long moment.  
I looked up to find the wide man and Sansy smiling softly. "Long may your friendship last" said the man, tipping his hat in an old fashioned gesture that charmed a smile from me. Sansy winked and shrugged. "yeah. don't let that _ship_ sail, kid."  
I snorted with laughter and the wide man chuckled as they made their way down the bus aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: We go shopping!


	4. Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping and just hanging out ^^

The Bitty store was fairly quiet, only a few people browsing the shelves, all of them with a tiny companion on their shoulder, or peeking from a pocket, or in one case happily riding in a handbag. Small voices conversed with human ones and I smiled to hear them.  
"Okay sweetie. Shoes!" I said, gently lifting my little guy from my collar.   
There was a vast selection.  
Sneakers fought for space with little walking boots that made me squeal at their cuteness, fluffy slippers were tucked next to teeny running shoes and there were even high-heeled, knee length styles that looked as uncomfortable as they did delicate.  
"Anything in particular you fancy, little buddy?" I asked, gazing at his wide eyed expression.  
He glanced up at me and smiled (ugggh, my heart) and pointed at a pair of sneakers that were made in the Chuck Taylor style.  
"You have good taste" I winked. I owned more than a few pairs of Chucks myself. "What colour?"  
He seemed to debate, his little head tilting to the right. A moment later, he pointed at the black ones, wavered, and pointed instead to the red.   
"Red? You sure?"  
He wavered again, glanced up at me and pointed to the black once more.  
"Trouble deciding?" I laughed. "Well, how about both?"  
He looked surprised and tilted his head at me.  
"What? You can have more than one pair." I popped both into my basket. "Now, you need boots too. Something sturdy that'll keep your feet warm. Chucks are comfy but they're light and really not that good for the cold and wet."  
He was still watching me with a surprised expression and I had to laugh. "You never been spoiled, little buddy?" I asked, bringing him up to eye level. "Get used to it." I kissed his head and his little cheeks turned pink. He wrapped his arms around my thumb and buried his face in it for a moment, making me inwardly squeal in delight but I pretended not to notice his blushes and turned back to the tiny shoes. A pair of black ankle boots had caught my eye and I was reaching out for them when I felt a tug on my thumb and looked back at my little guy.  
"What, babu?"  
He made "up" motions with his hands and I giggled at how adorable he was before lifting him to eye level again. He placed his hands on my cheeks, stretching as far as he could, and gave me a soft kiss before nuzzling me gently and stepping back to smile.  
"Oh my Gods." I kissed his cheek and stroked his little back. "I don't think my heart can take much more of this! You're such a little sweetheart aren't you?"  
He tilted his head at me, his eyes half lidded at the tiny circles I was making on his back and a little smile on his mouth. He turned and kissed my thumb and I nearly melted into a puddle right there.  
"You're a shameless flirt" I told him, laughing. "But I love you."  
He gave me a wide eyed look at that, which made me giggle again. "What? I do."  
His cheeks turned pink again and I giggled as he buried his face in the pad of my thumb.   
"Awwh, can give it out but can't take it?" I teased. He refused to look up but I heard him giggle.  
"You wanton little heartbreaker" I told him playfully, gently stroking his little skull.  
He peeked at me and grinned, making me laugh. "Stop hiding your sweet little face and come and choose boots!"   
  
*  
  
We eventually left the store, my little guy wearing cute little fleece-lined boots and a new grey wool coat that he looked delightfully fetching in. The sneakers were in my bag along with a pair of moccasin-style slippers and some fluffy bunny ones that he'd been giggling over and I had bought as a joke. I'd picked up a light waterproof jacket for him too - it wouldn't keep him warm on its own but over a hoody or sweater it would be comfortable when cold and would keep him dry if we got caught in the rain whatever the temperature was.   
"Now. How about that coffee, eh?"  
He looked a bit doubtful as I placed him on my shoulder.  
"What's that face for? Do you want to sit in my collar instead?"  
He shook his head but still looked doubtful. I reviewed the last few minutes. "Oh! Is it the coffee? You don't _have_ to have coffee. How about a hot chocolate? Or tea?"   
He frowned and tilted his head left.   
"Or a juice?" I tried.   
He sighed and pouted.   
"We don't have to go for a coffee" I said uncertainly.   
He bit his lip, his little eyes glowing that oddly familiar purple.  
"It's not that..."  
I nearly jumped a foot in the air at the soft voice right in my ear. It took me too long to realise it had come from my little guy and I resisted the urge to scoop him off my shoulder and hug him. He must have realised because he smiled and nuzzled my cheek.  
"...I just don't think human coffee shops would cater for someone _my_ size" he continued.  
"Oh my Gods babu, you have the cutest llittle voice I've ever heard" I squealed and he giggled.   
"And you call _me_ a flirt" he said, teasingly.   
"I-"  
He chuckled as I blushed but didn't make a comment.  
I cleared my throat awkwardly and picked up the conversation. "Actually, no need to worry about that" I said, rummaging in my bag for a moment before showing him a little mug and the glass dropper. "I have your size crockery in here for when we go out to eat or whatever and- actually, that's an idea. We'll pick up a few more of these droppers, eh? Then I can make sure we have one when we're out."  
"You're full of bright ideas" he said admiringly, though I had the distinct feeling he was teasing me a little.  
"So this is life now?" I asked, mock-exasperatedly. "You're going to be a flirty little tease?"  
He thought for a moment, his head tilted and his eyes flashing with fun. "Is that a problem?"  
I raised an eyebrow at him, staring for just long enough that he started to look doubtful. Then I scooped him off my shoulder and smothered him with kisses until he was giggling and squirming.  
"Nope. Can't see a problem with that" I laughed.  
  
***  
  
As promised, we ended up at the Planetarium and as it was fairly early on a weekday, we pretty much had the place to ourselves.  
My babu was enthralled by the projected stars and planets and I found myself watching the colours play over his little face more than I actually watched the films.  
There was an exhibit of meteorites and beautiful models of the solar system too and his eyes got wider and wider the more he saw.   
I felt a tug on my earlobe as we passed the "Forager" space shuttle and stopped.  
"What is it?" he asked, wonder in his eyes.  
"It's a ship that went on a mission to the moon" I told him, smiling at his expression.  
"The _actual_ moon?"  
"Eyup."  
"Whoa." He studied the little placard and climbed down my shoulder to stand next to it. "What does it say?"  
I read the few fun facts to him and frowned. I had completely forgotten that I'd have to teach him to read!  
"Hey babu, how about we buy a few books on space for you?"  
"Yes pleeease!" he cried, bouncing on his little feet and holding his arms up for me to pick him up again. I had to chuckle at his enthusiasm as we made our way to the little gift shop.   
  
*  
  
We stopped for the promised coffee and babu decided that although he liked the rich scent of ground coffee, the taste wasn't his favourite. He settled for a hot chocolate and I asked our barista to make it with extra milk.  
She smiled at my little guy as she did so and whispered "he's adorable!" to me when he wasn't looking. She earned a large tip and I used the menu to start my little guy's first reading lesson.  
"...Sound it out. Remember the sounds..?"  
"...Sss... c..." he said, frowning in concentration. "So it says... scone and b-butter!" he exclaimed triumphantly.   
I applauded him, slightly taken aback at how fast he learned and wondering if it was a trait of all Bitties or just of Blanks in particular.  
"You're so smart" I told him, stroking his tiny skull and grinning. He grabbed my thumb and kissed it, his violet eyes huge and his little cheeks pink with pleasure. He made grabby hands at me and I picked him up properly, bringing him to eye level where he wrapped his arms around my nose and kissed it too. I nuzzled him back, making him squeak as I tickled his sensitive ribs.  
"Sto-oo-op" he giggled, wrapping his tiny hands in my hair and squirming. This only made me wiggle my nose to tickle him more, loving the way his laugh sounded.  
When I stopped, he kissed me again and quickly used my hair to swing himself onto my shoulder, much to my surprise. I felt his little hands steady himself against my neck then wrap around my ear.  
"I love you" he whispered into it, then I felt him sit and settle himself comfortably.  
Trying not to squeal, I turned my head and kissed him, making him grin. "I love you too, babu."  
  
*  
We ended up at the theatre after that, a spur-of-the-moment decision when I saw that my favourite play was showing.  
"What's this about?" my little guy asked as we made our way to the last box seat. I much preferred an unrestricted view, and a box meant I could explain what was going on to my little guy without disturbing anyone.  
"Well... it's about a wedding to start with. And there are faeries in it. If there's anything you don't understand, just... let me know okay?"  
I needn't have worried. My little buddy was completely enthralled by the poetry of the Shakespearean comedy, by the costumes and characters, by the story and effects. He especially seemed to love the faery magic that gave poor old Bottom an asses head and snorted with laughter when Titania started making sheep eyes at him despite it.   
"Oh, he's so mischievous!" he giggled to me when Puck led the young lovers on a merry chase by imitating their voices and he clapped the loudest for the playful sprite when the actors all took their bows.  
"That was wonderful!" he gushed, bouncing on my shoulders as we made our way to the doors. "And I loved the way they talk!"  
"I love it too" I said, pleased at his reaction. "Did you find it difficult to follow?"  
"Not really. Some things were a little strange but... it _was_ about faeries!"  
"Good point" I chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it! It's a very old play."  
"How old?"  
"Uh... About four hundred years, give or take a decade or two."  
"Wow!"  
"I know, right? Good old William."  
"William?"  
"Shakespeare. He's the guy who wrote it, all those years ago."  
"He must be really proud!"  
"I'm sure he is, little buddy."

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reads a little weird to me so... yeah. Suggestions to improve are welcome!


	5. Ami's Portrait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update! I've been trying to draw my little sweetheart and finally managed to get a decent pic of him - thought someone might find it interesting to put a face to the name ^^

 

My little babu <3


	6. The Naming of Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little guy decides on a name!

He fell asleep in my collar as we made our way home and his warm little form and soft breathing made me smile all the way. I wondered if it was normal to bond _this_ quickly. I mean, we'd only known each other for two days and already I couldn't imagine being without him. I didn't know much about it but I'd seen a few topics on various forums and they all seemed to say that a strong bond formed between Bitties and their... well, they were usually called 'owners' but although I knew there usually wasn't anything meant by the term, I didn't particularly like it. But I was wondering now if I'd accidentally harm my little guy by forming such a close bond in so short a space of time.  
I needed advice.  
When we got through the door, I managed to move my babu from my collar without waking him and after removing his little boots, laid him gently on the couch with a soft blanket that dwarfed him but that he snuggled into with a contented sigh. I moved around quietly, greeting and feeding the cats, putting warm lights on and closing the curtains against the darkening sky.  
I changed into my own fleecy jammies as I waited for the laptop to boot up, and settled on the couch next to the sleeping Bitty.  
I read for quite a while, all about Bitty/owner bonds, how sometimes they became such firm friends that it was almost like they could read each other's thoughts (something to do with their SOULS and inherent Bitty magic), how some Bitties bonded so strongly that if their human died or abandoned them (I had to squeeze my eyes closed and take a few deep breaths at the very thought), they could die.  
' _Bitties don't live on just food and water though of course they do require physical sustenance_ ' I read on one page, ' _however, even if they were given as much tangible nourishment as they can take, they would still slowly die if they did not receive love and affection from their owners. Some need more than others, there's no denying that; but even the most feral Bitties will seek out company in order to receive this important contact - be that from other Bitties or from humans._ '  
  
I glanced at the tiny skele curled on the couch and felt an upswell of affection for him. Bitties were so... vulnerable. Their tiny stature made them easy targets for cruelty and I thanked whatever God that was listening for giving them Magic.  
Magic.  
That reminded me. My little guy's Magic was a purple-ish shade, with a little more blue than the violet of his eyes. I knew it reminded me of _some_ thing but I couldn't remember exactly what.  
I opened a search engine and typed 'blue/purple colour' into it. Colour charts flooded the page and I clicked on the first which showed sample colours along with names.  
" _Byzantium... Mauve... Plum... Magenta_ " I muttered, scrolling through them. Then I saw it.  
"Amaranth... That's it. Huh, no wonder it reminded me of something!"  
"Whatcha doing?"  
I jumped at the soft voice and looked down to see my little guy had woken up and was sleepily leaning on my thigh, craning slightly to see the laptop screen.  
I scooped him gently up so he could see, dropping a kiss on his skull before nestling him in my lap.  
"It's the colour of your Magic" I said. "Amaranth." I clicked on another image. "It's the name of a flower too. Wanna know something interesting?"  
He nodded, gazing first at the screen then up at me.  
"The word 'Amaranth' comes from the Greek for everlasting or unfading. The Ancient Greeks thought this little plant was immortal cuz of the way it still lived even in darkness. The light just made it bloom and come to life"  
"It did?"  
"It did."  
He leaned against me, his eyes moving over the colour chart on the screen.  
"Can- uh..."  
"What?"  
"It's just..." He looked a little shy and the way he smiled up at me made my heart melt. "I like it. The word. The meaning. It's kinda like how I started."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Before you adopted me. It was like I was in the darkness too."  
"Oh..." The Adoption centre girls had said as much and I'd found words to the same effect in the Blank booklet Angelicka had given me. Apparently most Blanks needed a certain level of one on one care before they started "waking up" properly.  
"-name?" my little guy was saying.  
"Sorry honey, what was that? I spaced out a little there."  
"Can I- I like 'Amaranth', so-" He gave me a timid smile. "Can I- can I have it as my name?"  
I gazed at him for a long moment. "I think," I said slowly, "that it's absolutely perfect for you. Amaranth it is." Unable to resist any longer, I hugged him tight and peppered his tiny skull with kisses until his adorable giggles turned breathless then put him back on my lap.  
"Uhm-"  
I looked down. He was blushing and still giggling a little, his little eyes fixed on mine.  
"What, Amaranth?"  
I refrained from both squealing and picking him up to kiss again as he smiled and wrapped his little arms around himself, almost as though he was hugging his new name close. Moving closer, he snuggled into my hand and looked up at me, his eyes as big as his smile.  
"I haven't asked. What should I call _you_?"  
I froze for a second.  
Ah crap.  
From what I'd seen, most Bitties called their caregivers by some form of parental title but the very thought of seriously being called 'mum, mama, mummy' or any variation of the word made me suppress a violent shudder.  
"Uh- well, I- erm..." I stuttered and he looked amused. "Is there- eh... Is there something you'd- erm- prefer to call me?" I asked before he could make a comment on my sudden inability to form a sentence.  
To my surprise, he blushed and looked away although his little hands were still wrapped around my thumb.  
"..."  
"Uh. I didn't-" I said, leaning toward him to try and catch whatever it was he'd whispered.  
"Please don't be hurt..." he repeated, his voice still tiny but now audible.  
"What? Why would I-"  
" _BecauseI'drathernotcallyouMamaI'msosorry_!" he said, all in a rush and buried his face in my thumb.  
"Ami-" I lifted him close and gently wiggled my thumb so that he looked at me. "I didn't understand you, babu. What did you say?" I tried to keep my tone soft but he still looked worried.  
"I said-" He paused and sighed and bravely squared his little shoulders. "I said I-I'd rather not... c-call you M-mama."  
I sat back and leaned my head against the sofa cushions, relief flooding through me. Thank all the Gods for that!  
"Please don't be upset," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I just... I- I mean if you really want me to, I-"  
"No! No, Ami, it's fine - it's more than fine in fact, it's perfect! I didn't actually _want_ to be called that!"  
He looked up at me now, surprised. "You didn't?"  
" _Hell_ no! I'm not your mama, little guy. Neither am I your owner, so don't think I'm angling to be called 'master' or something. I'd rather you didn't call me 'human' or something nasty like 'bitch'-"  
"I wouldn't!" he gasped, looking so scandalised that I fought a giggle.  
"I didn't really think you would" I told him, stroking his back and smiling. "Why not just call me 'Cat'? It's my name."  
"Cat? Cat." He looked shyly up at me, leaning into my touch. "I like that." He paused, looking thoughtful. "And I like when you call me Ami."  
I blinked. Had I? Darn it. I had a bad habit of shortening people's names.  
"Can I ask one more thing?"  
"Honey, let's get something straight," I said. "You can ask me anything you want. If it's something personal or that I can't talk about, I'll tell you so but I will never be annoyed at you for asking a question. Okay?"  
He gave me a sweet smile. "Okay. Can I have another name? Not change it! Just a- a-"  
"A middle name? A last name?"  
He nodded, relieved. "Yes, that's what I meant."  
" 'Course you can! Any thoughts on what you'd like it to be?"  
He nodded and blushed a little again. "William. Like the writer of that play..."  
I smiled and shook my head. "I think that's a great idea." I gave him a teasing, sideways grin. "So you're gonna be A.Will?"  
He blinked and burst out laughing. "A. Will" he giggled. "Yes!" He looked at me, giving me a teasing grin of his own. "After all, where there's A. Will, there's a way..."  
There was a beat of silence where we just stared at each other, then neither of us could stop the laughter at his terrible pun.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And yes, I do realise I spoiled Ami's name reveal with the portrait title last "chapter" *facepalm*)


	7. Ami's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Amaranth feel about this weirdly talkative chick just scooping him into her life?

I didn't remember much before her. It was dark and muffled but not exactly unpleasant. I was warm. I didn't go hungry. Sometimes I would be petted or gently picked up or even spoken to despite the voice sounding like it came from very far away and through a wall - it was nice enough but it wasn't something I remembered many details about when it was over.  
Then I saw her.  
Or, more accurately, I saw her SOUL.  
Yeaahh... We can see them. Same as the bigger Monsters can. It's a strange experience, but it does let us know who's worth approaching and who to avoid - it's useful.  
I wanted to know her. Her SOUL was a deep orange, like a warm flame and though there was a lot of yellow too, she had a small core of red.  
I heard her speak with someone else but their SOUL was outshone by hers and I took no notice of them. They soon went away anyway, but she stood in front of me and I was fascinated by how her SOUL moved like flames.  
I moved my gaze to her face, just as she turned and looked _right at me_.  
She said something and I tilted my head, unable to hear her properly but it didn't seem to bother her. She offered me a little piece of the sweet red fruit and watched as I ate it. I wasn't really hungry but she had given it to me.  
She spoke again and I looked up to find her reaching over the wall but she didn't touch me as I'd been hoping. She put her hand flat in front of me and said something in an almost whisper. I had no idea what she wanted and looked at her hand, trying to make her understand that I wanted her to touch me. She spoke again and I concentrated harder.  
I got my wish when she hesitantly reached out with the same hand and put the tip of her finger on my skull, gently stroking. I leaned into her touch. Her SOUL was as warm as it looked though her skin was cool. It felt nice and I leaned forward a little as she made to move away, wanting her to stay.  
I was puzzled when her finger slipped around my shoulders, even more so when something else gently nudged behind my knees and if I could have cried out in surprise at the unexpected sensation of being lifted high into the air, I would have.  
A second later, she'd wrapped both her hands around me and I was cradled against her chest like I was a precious treasure, right next to her SOUL.  
That close, it was like opening a door to a warm, softly lit room when you've been dying of the cold. I felt my SOUL grow a little brighter just by being next to her like this and looked up, trying to read her expression, wondering why she'd picked me up. Her features were soft as she gazed down at me.  
"Hi" she said, smiling.  
  
*  
  
She walked deliberately, still holding me close. I watched her brow furrow in concentration as she glanced up then back to me. I blinked slowly, changing my view from Magical to casual and looked back at her. My casual vision wasn't good yet, but I was curious.  
Her bright green eyes were the first things I noticed. I'd never seen such green eyes on a human! Her skin was pale and looked soft, some of her golden hair had escaped a long braid and was curling around her jaw. She looked a little dazed but I could detect fondness in her eyes.  
I wanted to assure her that I felt safe and she didn't have to treat me like I was made of glass, but we'd reached a big wooden desk before I could try to convey anything to her, and now she was talking to someone else.  
Ah yes. The one who usually came around and gave us food before tucking us into bed. Her SOUL was pink, though her outer appearance was anything but soft and fluffy. She didn't seem to notice though and talked to her like she did the other one.  
I heard a 'sorry' and felt a soft touch on my cheek. Sorry? Why was she sorry? I leaned into her touch, wanting her to keep her finger there but she took it away and set me down on the long wooden desk.  
No, no, no! I didn't want to be put down! I stared ahead for a moment, waiting defeatedly for her SOUL to move away from me but it didn't and I turned in confusion.  
She was still right beside me, writing on a piece of paper and talking to the Monster. She pushed the paper over to her after a few minutes and the Monster seemed to be reading what was written.  
I moved my eyes to her face and was startled to hear a loud banging sound. I turned to see what it was and she laughed and cupped her hand around me comfortingly. I leaned into her palm and she tilted it back a little further so I was sitting, my legs dangling. I wanted to laugh, I must have looked so funny!  
The Monster blew a little flame over the paper, rolled it up and handed it over then ducked behind the big wooden structure only to pop up a moment later with a small bag in her hands. She angled it toward us and I saw books, toys and bags of snacks inside. She swapped it for some small pieces of paper, smiled down at me and moved me closer to her, her SOUL enveloping me in its warmth again.  
  
*  
  
We were outside. I wasn't sure what was going on but she had wrapped me in a long, soft piece of material and I was tucked right next to her heart. It was warm and comfortable and there were a lot of interesting things around. I watched coloured blobs passing by and listened to her heart beating. She was talking (to me?) and every word she said made her SOUL flicker warmly, enveloping mine in a soft glow but not touching. It felt good. Safe. I felt my SOUL respond, opening up like a flower.  
Until the shriek.  
I felt her wince and the core of red in her SOUL expanded and contracted then was still again.  
Her voice sounded alongside another one that I didn't like one bit. This new SOUL was dark brown, almost black and I shrank away from it as much as I could. To my horror, a large, rough hand reached out for me but her red core flared and she batted it away before I could even try to make a sound. Her small, warm hand curled protectively around me even as her SOUL enclosed mine securely.  
We left the dark SOUL behind and a rumbling beneath us seemed to soothe her. Her core calmed and her SOUL quieted as she spoke. I looked up at her, silently thanking her for protecting me. She caught my gaze and smiled gently, speaking to me again. Though I couldn't make out her words when she said a lot of them, they were getting clearer.  
She groaned and the yellow in her SOUL flickered in amusement. Big wet splotches were on the window of the thing we sat in and I watched them with her.  
  
***  
  
I was being rocked a little with her motion as she walked but she was taking a lot of care to ensure I was still comfortable and it didn't last very long. Water fell from the sky but none of it reached me, covered as I was. She even kept her hand around me.  
She stopped in front of a thick wooden door and after a bit of jangling (was that keys?) she opened it and loosened her coat a little to let me see.  
"Welcome home!" she said and I was happy that I'd managed to hear her words almost clearly.  
She unwound the long material she had wrapped me in but kept me sitting on her palm, switching me to her other hand as she removed her coat.  
A little furry creature made a chirruping sound to her and she bent to stroke its ears, talking to it. She called it Simon. Simon made a rumble deep in his throat, his SOUL glowing in pleasure and she brought me forward a little. She said a lot of words and I didn't catch them all, but Simon looked at me and gave me a sniff, then leaned forward and put his nose on my tunic, leaving a slightly damp patch. I was surprised and must have looked it, for she laughed and held me close. She put some gooey substance into a bowl and I was worried that she'd want me to try it (it didn't look very tasty!) but she gave it to Simon.  
Another furry creature was behind her, this one was a different colour. She smiled and brought me down to its level. She called this one Berry and she put more of the gooey food into a bowl before letting Berry sniff me too. Berry slowly lifted a paw and touched my shoulder, her little SOUL registering curiosity then disinterest as she turned to eat.  
She laughed and stood up, cuddling me close before bringing me up near her face to look at me. "...whole family!... Scare you...?" she looked anxious. "...won't hurt you..."  
I didn't mind. The two furry creatures had gentle SOULS and despite them being much bigger than me, I wasn't afraid.  
She held me to her chest and we went into another room. She put me down on a soft cloth, talking all the while then left the room. As she hadn't said what I should do (or I might not have understood her), I stood where I was.  
A few minutes passed and she skidded to a halt in front of the arch we'd come through, her eyes a bit wild and her SOUL churning. I wondered what was wrong but she calmed immediately when she saw me standing still. She walked closer and I thought she was going to scoop me up and hold me against her again but she reached out and stroked my back instead.  
It felt wonderful.  
Her skin was warm and soft, her touch gentle and her SOUL cradled mine. I was almost overwhelmed by her affection combined with her tenderness and moved as close to her as I could. She giggled and caught me before I landed on the table, still making tiny circles on my spine and I felt my eyes close as I snuggled against her, body and SOUL.  
"...asleep just yet!... eat first..." she said, stopping her petting but she didn't let go of my SOUL.  
I was glad.  
I didn't want her to ever let go.  
  
***  
  
She gave me something sweet and cool to eat and warmed some milk for me. I was surprised at the furniture she had - it was _my_ size! Not all of it, but she showed me quite a lot. We spent some time playing with the cats and I laughed inside to see how they leapt for pieces of string and chased soft balls about the floor. She even led them around with something she called a 'laser mouse' (I _think_ that's what she called it!) and they looked so funny trying to catch the little light!  
She put on 'DVDs' and although I didn't fully understand what was going on, I was happy to sit in her lap and watch the bright colours.  
She made me something warm to eat later. It tasted slightly spicy and I was full after a bowlful - she even had bowls and spoons my size. I wasn't too great at using them, but she held the spoon for me so patiently.  
Afterward, she went over to the tall bookcase in the corner and after running her fingers along the spines of the books, pulled one out. She turned to me, smiling and talking but I couldn't make her out from across the room.  
"...might enjoy this, babu." she said, stroking my skull and cuddling me before settling again with me in her lap and the book propped in front of us. "It's got tiny people like you in it!" She smiled down at me before clearing her throat and beginning to read. "Chapter one. Travels in Lilliput."  
I could feel my SOUL growing brighter and stronger with every moment I spent with her.  
  
*  
  
A while later, me almost lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of her voice, she stopped, stretched carefully and put the book aside.  
"It's getting late, little buddy" she told me softly, stroking me. "What say we get you bathed and I'll show you your room, hmm?"  
She picked me up and held me close as she walked to another room. I was beginning to love the way she did that. Like she was worried I'd suddenly disappear from her hands.  
She placed me gently on a soft towel and turned on a tap of the gleaming sink, letting the water get warm before putting in the stopper. She added something to it to make bubbles that smelled spicy-sweet, splashing a little to ensure it mixed then turned off the water and turned to me.  
"Ehm... okay little guy. Um. Bathtime." I looked at her, surprised to see her cheeks were flushed and she wasn't quite meeting my gaze. Maybe it was the heat. The little room was quite warm.  
She reached out and then drew away almost shyly. "Ehm. I have to, uh... I have some clean jammies for you for... for when you get out. I- uhm..."  
I watched her curiously as she bit her lip indecisively then sighed and seemed to give herself a stern talking to. She gave me a sheepish smile when she saw me gazing at her.  
"Sorry, babu. I've never done this before, so... uh. If you're not comfortable or- or you want me to stop, just- let me know. Move away or push me away, okay?"  
She took the bottom of my tunic and very gently began to pull it up, watching for any reaction. I had no idea what she was so worried about. I'd had a bath before!  
I raised my arms above my head and she seemed to relax. "Guess you know the drill, little guy" she chuckled.  
The water was warm and the spicy oil she'd added smelled good. She picked me up even more delicately than before and gently lowered me into the warm water. I splashed around for a bit, enjoying the sensation. When she began to wash me so tenderly, I almost melted.  
I loved her touch.  
She seemed almost hypnotised as she explored my form, gently running her fingertips up my arm bones and across my shoulders, rubbing my hands between two of her fingers, gently prodding at my sternum and tickling me a little as the water transferred from her hands to me. I squirmed and she pulled away, apologising.  
She gathered me up in a soft little square of fabric soon after that, wrapping me up like a little burrito and cradling me against her chest with one hand as she let the water out of the sink with the other. I could have fallen asleep right there, I was so warm and relaxed. I felt like my SOUL must have been glowing with happiness.  
She laid me gently down on the towel from before and began rubbing me dry, her touch so caring. The room was warm, I was so comfortable, her touch was heaven and I could feel my eyes closing.  
Until the soft cloth brushed over my ribs.  
I was _incredibly_ ticklish there and I couldn't help a mewling little cry escaping my lips. She jumped back like I'd stung her, her eyes wide.  
"Shit, what, honey? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" she exclaimed, holding her hands over her mouth. I stared at her and she moved her gaze to my ribs, not touching me but seeming to be checking she hadn't hurt me.  
"Are you alright sweetie? I'm so sorry, whatever it was I did..."  
After a few moments, she picked up the soft cloth and continued drying me, being even gentler than before. I wanted to tell her she hadn't hurt me at all - at this stage, I didn't believe she'd even want to try - but I couldn't quite do it yet. I hoped I'd be able to speak to her soon.  
The cloth brushed over my ribs again and I squirmed and mewled again, feeling my mouth try to grin.  
She saw it.  
She'd jerked away again, fearing she'd hurt me but she saw the smile try to form and her eyes lit up.  
"Are... are you _ticklish_ , little buddy?" she asked, her voice relieved and amused all at once. She ran a bare fingertip over my bottom ribs and I squeaked and squirmed, feeling that smile tug at my mouth again, trying to push her hand away (only I wasn't trying very hard).  
"Oh my gods, you're gonna kill me!" she giggled, picking me up and hugging me.  
  
***  
  
She dressed me in soft trousers and long sleeved shirt made of a warm, fleecy material and I snuggled into her hand as she carried me into the last room of the house. Here, I was surprised to see a small house that fitted me perfectly. She had painted roses and ivy over the walls on the outside and picked out little brick details to give it a rustic look. It was beautiful.  
When I saw the inside though, it made my SOUL glow brighter than it had yet.  
There was a big, cosy looking bed with a thick quilt. I recognised the coverlet as grey silk with a matching pillowcase. There was a massive wardrobe in the corner and rugs scattered on the floor. There were even little curtains hung at the windows.  
The top floor was filled with big, soft cushions and she'd built a little reading nook at the window that looked comfy enough to sleep on. There was a long bookcase along one wall that was filled with books and toys.  
I couldn't believe she'd put this much effort into making me comfortable.  
She was talking again, her voice low and tired though she sounded... happy, too. I curled up in her hand, letting her voice wash over me and was almost asleep in moments.  
I heard her chuckle and heard a rustling of fabric, then I was placed on something so soft. Something warm and heavy was pulled up over me and I sank down into the warmth with a sigh, my SOUL glowing, reaching for hers and curling around it.  
  
***

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May continue switching POVs, what do you think? Comments are welcome!
> 
> Also, I apologise if the way I write SOUL colours is incorrect for the BittyBones world - I researched a mix of psychology and mysticism to find colour meanings as there wasn't a LOT of info that I could find for AU specifics ^///^


	8. Ami's POV (cont'd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more from Amaranth's viewpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, don't worry - we're not going to make anyone read the whole story up to this point from Ami's point of view xD But I think I'll write more from his side as well as Cat's later on!

I was awakened the next morning by a sharp yelp and a stream of sleepy curses. The room was lit by a very soft glow and I could just make out her shape across from me, sitting up in bed.  
I heard Simon purr and a soft thump as he landed on the floor by the bed, followed by shuffling footsteps and more muttered curses.  
She wasn't really annoyed though. Her SOUL was flickering yellow in amusement, softer than it had been yesterday since she'd just awoken but it brightened even as I watched.  
I heard her in the kitchen, talking to and feeding the cats, doors opening and closing and the gentle clinking of dishes. It was soothing.  
I didn't know what to do. I was perfectly capable of getting out of bed on my own but it was so warm and comfortable.  
And I was scared.  
She'd kept me with her for the entire day yesterday and I had been unable to even speak to her. Or really to react.  
I felt a lot stronger today, a lot clearer. I had spent the whole night gently embraced in her SOUL and I was so scared she'd decide I was... boring. What if she took me back to the Adoption Centre? What if this had been a test, a trial? What if she wanted someone with more... personality? I hadn't even been able to show her mine so what if she thought-  
A soft voice enveloped me. "Good morning babu" she said, her voice still low and sleepy. I turned my face toward her to find her smiling, her SOUL glowing. She reached out and stroked my skull and to my surprise, her SOUL flared even brighter at the contact.  
"Did we wake you?" she asked, gently running her fingers over my cheek and resting a fingertip behind my neck. "I'm sorry. Simon was being a pain this morning and refused to wait for his breakfast." I felt my SOUL lift. I put one hand  on her finger and used it to sit up, then yawned and stretched before looking back at her.  
She smiled and gently folded my covers back. "You ready for your breakfast?" she asked.  
I rubbed my eyes and without thinking, held up my arms to be picked up.  
I even made 'gimme hands' at her.  
Before I could even begin to blush, she made a high pitched little yelp and scooped me up. "Oh my Gods, I honestly think you're _trying_ to kill me with cuteness!" she laughed and to my surprised delight, she kissed the top of my head.  
"Better get used to kisses if you're going to be that precious" she told me, laughing. "Now, first things first. Bathroom!"  
  
*  
  
She gave me some kind of cereal with warm milk for breakfast and watched me so intently that I wondered if I had dribbled it over myself.  
"Maybe I should get some babyfood when we're out today" she said thoughtfully. "I know you won't need to have mushy food for long but I want you to at least have a variety! And we need to get you some shoes."  
I'd eaten as much as I could and now turned my face to hers. Her SOUL was back to the brightness it had been the previous day and as she gazed at me, it softened and darkened as she smiled. I switched my vision to casual, glad to see it was a lot clearer than yesterday. Even without being able to see her SOUL she was beautiful, lit from within like she had a candle behind her eyes. I felt my SOUL hearten just at her smile.  
She giggled as though she could read my thoughts and reached out to gently stroke my cheek.  
"You're adorable, you know that?" she smiled over the rim of her cup. I turned to nuzzle at her fingers. She smelled of the soap in the bathroom.  
"We have to find you a name" she was saying. "I'm pretty tempted to just keep calling you 'adorable' or 'cutie' but that might get a wee bit embarrassing for you later. I'm making no promises for when we're alone, though" she teased, running fingers down my spine and across my shoulders. I felt warmth spread through me and she increased the pressure a little until I was so relaxed that I began to slump forward. She just giggled and left the table with the crockery we'd used in her hand.  
  
*  
  
I was wrapped in her scarf again, sitting on her shoulder this time as she pointed out interesting things to me, telling the stories behind them, joking and musing with me.  
My fear that she was going to take me back had faded but I was determined I was going to try to speak to her today. I'd tried a few times and hadn't quite managed yet but she seemed so happy when I'd interacted in other ways. I liked seeing her happy.  
We got onto the rumbling vehicle from yesterday and she walked up a long aisle filled with humans until we reached an empty seat. I felt her SOUL draw in, she didn't like being this surrounded by them. I reached out to her, hoping she'd be a little comforted and she gave me a smile as she picked me up from her scarf and let me sit on her palm so she could see me as she spoke. She was talking about things to do when we got to the 'City' and I wanted to tell her it all sounded so great! I opened my mouth to try but she was interrupted by another voice.  
"Ex _cuse_ me?" she said, turning, her red core flaring and expanding.  
"That.. thing" said the voice. "It can't understand you so why are you talking to it?"  
I frowned and let my Magical vision flow. His SOUL was red, pulsating as he looked at her and I felt anger burn. He had no right to look at her like that.  
" _He_ can probably understand a lot more than you can so fuck off and stop interrupting" she replied dismissively and I grinned. Hah.  
But he wasn't finished. She turned back to him at the next comment and spoke with a snarl in her voice.  
He didn't like that. His SOUL flared red and he stood up, towering over us. He called her a rude name and my anger grew to a white-hot flame in my chest though she didn't seem to care and laughed up at him, her SOUL flickering.  
That seemed to be the last straw and I gasped as he leaned over and _put his hands on her_.  
I moved without even thinking.  
Nobody, _nobody_ was going to hurt her, not on my watch.  
I held out my hands, snarling, _livid_ that he'd dared try to manhandle her and I felt my Magic collect. Instinctively, I _pushed_ , aiming for his filthy hands and feeling it leave me like an arrow flies from a bow.  
He yelped and let go of her, and I saw my aim hadn't been exact though it probably worked out better. Tiny, glowing bones had embedded themselves in his wrists and his SOUL writhed in pain.  
Hah.  
He yelled at her again after a shocked pause and she seemed too surprised to answer but another voice joined in and I saw a Bitty on the new man's shoulder. He looked as angry as I did and the human's voice was cold as steel.  
A few words were exchanged and the one who had presumed to grab her stalked off down the long vehicle without a backward glance.  
Just as well. If he'd hurt her, my Magic wouldn't have buried itself in his wrists.  
She let out a long breath and raised me up to her face. I wondered if she was going to be angry at me but her SOUL was calmly orange.  
"Hey, you violent thing!" she giggled, nuzzling my chest. "How did you do that? You're not supposed to be able to at this stage!" she told me, looking at me in proud astonishment. I wanted to tell her that it was because of her that I could control my Magic even to that small extent, but she was going on, not expecting me to answer. "Not that I'm complaining - actually, thank you! I think you probably saved me a broken nose!" She smiled and kissed me, and I turned to wrap her in a hug - what of her I could reach anyway.  
"Uggh, again with the cuteness. I'm gonna _melt_ , babu!" she told me, her forefinger making little circles on my spine.  
The other Bitty told her that she'd made "a pal for life" after hearing that she'd adopted me yesterday.  
Adopted me. I felt my SOUL shimmer as I realised it wasn't a trial. She wasn't testing me. She'd _chosen_ me.  
I'd make sure she never regretted her choice.  
  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ^^
> 
> Thank you SO much to you lovely folks who have commented and left kudos on this fluffy nonsense <3


	9. Comfort and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami has a nightmare, Cat reveals a little about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we don't confuse anyone, the first part of this is from Cat's POV, then it switches to Ami's ^^

***

I woke the next morning, as suddenly and completely as I would have if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over me. For a split second I looked for someone to maul, thinking that something along those lines must indeed have happened, but the room was empty and I was warrm and dry. Just, abruptly awake.  
I frowned and turned over onto my side, wriggling deeper into the blankets - it was still dark outside and I wasn't willing to forgo them just yet. A sleepy protest from the foot of the bed told me I had accidentally dislodged a cat and I whispered an apology as I felt the little body settle again. It must have been early if the cats would rather sleep than bug me for breakfast!  
What in the world had awakened me though?  
The wind was roaring outside and I could hear a pattering of rain that would turn to a squall when the wind put its force behind it.  
Ugh, thank the Gods I didn't need to go out today.  
A soft whimper made me sit up quickly and I swung my legs out of bed, feeling the cold air hit them but paying no attention.  
"Ami?"  
His little house was silent but I tiptoed over anyway.  
I could just make out the quilt all mounded and twisted on his bed, like he'd been thrashing around in his sleep. A whimper sounded again and I dropped to my knees in front of the dresser, concern making me noiser than I should have been if he was still sleeping.  
"Ami? Babu, are you okay?"  
I couldn't see him but the whimpering changed to full on sobbing as I knelt there and I about felt my heart stop.  
The little cottage had an open back, I had put it against the wall to give him some privacy when he went to bed (the front door could open, as could the windows so he wasn't trapped or anything), but now I spun it gently around, hoping he wouldn't mind too much.  
"What's the matter, honey?" I asked, gently reaching out to the little form now huddled under the twisted blankets. He grabbed onto my thumb so tightly it was almost painful and buried his little face in the pad. I brought him up to my chest, wrapping my other hand around him for warmth - he was shivering and I felt a twinge of fear.  
"Amaranth, look at me sweetie. What's wrong? Do you feel ill?"  
He shook his head but didn't look up. His little hands clutched at my old tee shirt and he'd buried his face in my chest as soon as I moved him close enough. At least his shivering was starting to subside.  
I carefully got to my feet and walked across the room to my bed, trying not to bump him around too much but the rocking movement seemed to calm him more. I knew it was a little selfish of me, but the room was freezing - it was too early for the heating to have timed on.  
I climbed back under the blankets and nestled him on my chest, bringing them up to cover him too.  
Little by little, his shaking stopped and his breathing calmed. I carried on stroking his back, murmuring comforting words.  
He looked up at me after a while, his eyes filled with such sadness and I choked up at the tear tracks on his little face.  
"Hey" I said gently, swallowing past the lump in my throat, "what's all this about?" I smoothed my thumb over his cheeks and he nuzzled at it, wrapping one arm around it like it was a teddy bear.  
"I had a b-bad dream" he whispered, burrowing into the soft material of my tee shirt. I covered him with my hand as he still hadn't released my thumb.  
"Wanna talk about it?" I asked him quietly.  
I felt his head shake no but then he pulled away to look up at me again.  
"Cat?"  
"What, honey?"  
"You- you w-won't ever... ab-abandon me, will you?"  
I froze and he looked away as though ashamed of his question. My Gods, he was so worried about that that he'd had a _nightmare_ about it?  
"Ami, look at me."  
After a moment he did, raising his little face to mine.  
"Amaranth William" I said solemnly, making his little mouth turn up ever so slightly in a smile, "I hereby declare that I, Cat, will never harm, abandon, deliberately hurt or otherwise mistreat you in any way, shape or form until- until death do us part."  
That made him snort a little and rub fresh tears from his eyes though he was grinning now.  
"Are you promising to take care of me or marry me?" he teased and I giggled.  
"You try being woken up at this time, being worried out of your mind for a while and then coming up with a witty... with something witty!" I retorted, gently prodding his ribs and finally making him giggle. "Seriously though. I'd never abandon you. You don't do that shit to someone you love." _As much as you might want to._ I sighed at the intrusive thought and pushed it away.  
To my surprise, Ami was looking at me with a stricken expression, fresh tears forming.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
He shook his head but he looked upset again. "You didn't _say_ it" he whispered.  
I frowned, a snippet of something I'd read coming back to me. " _Sometimes Bitties and their owners bond so tightly and trust each other so completely that it's almost like they can read the other's thoughts_."  
"Ami... Are- are you reading my thoughts?"  
"No. Your SOUL."  
I sat back, stunned. "You- what?"  
"I can kind of see what you're thinking if- if you feel it strongly enough. And you're thinking you wish you could stop seeing someone - someone you have to care for even though you'd rather not..."  
"Oh Gods-" I scooped him off my chest and hugged him as best I could, feeling tears pricking my eyes. "No, Ami, no no no... It's _not_ you, it's not even something I'm serious about, I just... sometimes things get too much and I can't help the bad thoughts but I would never _never_ act on them, I can't- I wouldn't- I'm just horrible sometimes but I swear on my life I'd never-" I couldn't go on, feeling the hot tears spill down my cheeks now. To think my precious little guy had thought _he_ was making me feel that way was heartbreaking and I wanted to apologise so badly but the words weren't coming and I continued to babble until I felt tiny fingers lay across my lips.  
His image swam before my bleary eyes and I felt his little hands on my cheeks, drying them before he kissed me over and over, telling me he was sorry, he'd been scared, he didn't mean to upset me and hugging me as best he could, his little voice muffled as he pressed against me.  
After a while I pulled him back and wiped at my wet cheeks, apologising.  
"Don't" he said, wrapping his arms around my thumb and kissing it.  
I moved him back to my chest, stroking him gently as he curled up with a sigh and I covered him with my hand.  
"Cat?"  
"What, honey?"  
"Who- who were you thinking about? When you wished you could stop seeing them?"  
I was quiet for a long while. "Someone I've loved for a long time but who's always known exactly how to hurt me."  
"Who is it?" he asked, his voice sharp. I could see the glow of his Magic suddenly flare. "I'll make sure they never hurt you ever again!"  
I had to chuckle even as I felt a surge of affection for him. "I'll let you meet her soon." I would have to have let them meet someday. Better sooner than later. "For now... think you can get some more sleep?"  
He nodded against my chest and I felt him move strangely. A second later, he lay back against me and I was surprised to feel bare bones against my chest. "You uh- kinda wet my shirt" he told me sheepishly.  
"Oh no... I'm so sorry babu..."  
"Ferget it" he giggled, snuggling close. "Uhm... Can I- sleep here?"  
"I certainly don't want you to move" I said tranquilly, feeling my eyes getting heavy as I wriggled deeper under the covers, making sure to keep Ami steady with one hand. His breath was warm on my chest and I felt myself slipping into sleep as it gently evened.

 

*** Ami's POV ***

  
  
The images paraded through my mind. I couldn't stop them. When I turned away, they followed me, jeering, prodding, _hurting_.  
I saw her image sneering at me and casting me aside, telling me I wasn't worth the time and trouble. I saw her lock me away and turn her back on me, leaving me in the cold. I even saw her casually crush me underfoot, laughing all the while and I couldn't help the tears that slipped down my cheeks though I bit back the wail to a weak little whine.  
I tried to fight. I told myself she'd never do that but the images grew larger and laughed cruelly.  
_Like you'd know_ they hissed. _How long have you known her_?  
"That doesn't matter. SOULs don't lie" I retorted stubbornly though I couldn't help whimpering.  
_But she wants to leave someone. She thinks about it a lot. It could only be you. She'll get tired of you, she'll get bored caring you for and take you back or toss you into the street to fend for yourself. You know it happens. You've heard them talk about it._  
"Not her."  
_Sure. She's different from all the rest. She_ loves _you, right_?  
"Yes. She does."  
_What about years down the line? What about when the novelty wears off?_  
I wasn't too sure what that meant. I had heard them say it more than once when talking about Bitties returned to the Adoption Centre, always in a sad tone of voice.  
"It- she won't-"  
_Are you_ sure _about that_?  
I couldn't answer. I was certain of it when I was awake, when I was with her, but now- what if she really didn't want me? What if I was deluding myself into thinking she loved me as much as I loved her? I might as well be _dust_ without her.  
I felt the room move slowly and woke completely to her sweet voice in my ears. She was worried and I felt terrible for waking her. I tried to quieten down, make her think I was asleep but the images were still playing behind my eyes and I couldn't stop a sob escaping.  
She immediately reached out and I grasped her thumb, wordlessly seeking comfort. She cradled me against her chest and I felt her SOUL wrap around me so gently, the warmth counteracting the cold room. She got to her feet and a moment later we were both wrapped in softness.  
Her very presence - her real presence - soothed me, her touch was gentle on my back and I felt myself calm. Then I felt embarrassed at the stupid fuss I'd made over some ridiculous, untruthful thoughts.  
Though...  
I asked her if she'd ever abandon me. Just to be sure.  
Her wide eyed shock was answer enough but she made me a mock-solemn vow that rang true despite her teasing tone.  
I had to tease her back. "Are you promising to take care of me or marry me?" I asked, grinning.  
She giggled and flushed and retorted "you try being woken up at this time, being worried out of your mind for a while and then coming up with a witty... with something witty!" as she poked my ribs gently. "Seriously though. I'd never abandon you" she said, softly. "You don't do that shit to someone you love."  
Her SOUL flared and I heard the words as though she'd spoken them aloud. " _As much as you might want to_."  
I froze, feeling my SOUL diminish. It was hard to breathe all of a sudden and I felt tears fill my eyes.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked, her tone anxious, confused.  
I shook my head. "You didn't _say_ it" I whispered.  
I watched her frown and her SOUL flickered, remembering something.  
"Ami... Are- are you reading my thoughts?" she asked, her tone softly surprised.  
"No." I shook my head again. Now was the time to tell her. "Your SOUL."  
She looked stunned. "You- what?"  
"I can kind of see what you're thinking if- if you feel it strongly enough. And you're thinking you wish you could stop seeing someone - someone you have to care for even though you'd rather not..."  
"Oh Gods-"  
She scooped me into her arms then, kissing me and babbling about how she was horrible and she had terrible thoughts but she'd never act on them and they were never about me, just sometimes things got too much-  
She was crying.  
Her tears had soaked my shirt and I may only be four inches tall but I felt like the world's biggest douche.  
I should have known. SOULs don't lie.  
I stopped her, laying my hand over her lips and trying to dry the tears _I had caused_ before kissing her and telling her I was sorry, hugging her, trying with all my might to comfort her. It seemed to work after a few minutes and she pulled me away gently so she could wipe at her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't" I told her, kissing her thumb. She had no reason to be sorry, _I_ was the one who'd caused this.  
I was about to apologise but she moved me close and let me curl on her chest, her SOUL wrapping me in pure love and for a moment I couldn't think, never mind speak.  
She told me the one she thought of abandoning always knew exactly how to hurt her and I felt anger flare. She said I'd meet them soon.  
Good. Whoever they were, they'd regret hurting my girl.  
"Think you can get some more sleep?" she asked me after a few minutes, her voice drowsy.  
I was exhausted all at once and nodded against her chest. As I turned to get comfortable, my wet shirt stuck to me unpleasantly and I sat up to lift it over my head before lying back down.  
Cat's SOUL flickered in surprise as she felt my bare chest on hers and I felt suddenly shy. "You uh- kinda wet my shirt" I smiled.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry babu..."  
"Ferget it." I snuggled close, just happy she hadn't told me to move or thrust me away in disgust. "Uhm... Can I- sleep here?" I asked, just to make sure.  
"I certainly don't want you to move" she replied sleepily, wriggling until she was laying down, keeping me steady with one hand.  
I wanted to say thank you. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I didn't manage to do either before I felt myself drift off.  
The images stayed away.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* ^///^


	10. More Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami learns a little more about Cat and teaches her a bit about herself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... TWO updates in one day? Gotta work when the muse strikes xD

** Cat **  
  
I was up first and after seeing to the cats, I called my brother and switched a few arrangements around. It was the last thing I wanted to do, especially since the rain and wind seemed to have gotten worse since earlier - but it was never going to be a particularly pleasant task anyway so a little rain wouldn't make it much worse. And Ami deserved to know. If it would stop him thinking that I was going to turn around and ditch him-  
I was staring out of the kitchen window, mulling over these thoughts when I heard a grunt of exertion from behind me.  
Turning, I was just in time to see a tiny, skeletal hand appear on the tabletop, quickly followed by another and a sweet little face, currently flushed pink with effort.  
"Morning babu" I said, stepping forward to offer assistance but he didn't need it. I think he just took my hand out of companionship.  
"I woke up and you weren't there" he complained after getting his breath back, both hands on his hips and a glare on his face. I had to hide a grin.  
"I'm sorry. I had a phone call to make and I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Hmph." His expression softened. "Well... thanks for that."  
"Do you want some tea?"  
He nodded, seeimg to catch the heavy atmosphere and I made him a tiny cup of tea to go along with some buttered toast before sitting opposite him at the table.  
"What's wrong Cat? Something's happened?"  
I smiled a little. "You reading my soul again, babu?"  
He flushed and gave me a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry. It's the natural state for us. Especially before our casual vision gets clearer, though I think that might be a Blank specific thing."  
I reached out and stroked his little skull. "You've nothing to be sorry for. You won't see anything in my soul that I wouldn't tell you if you asked."  
He leaned into my touch, smiling a little. "You know the same goes for you, right?"  
"I do now" I winked and he giggled before turning serious.   
"Your SOUL says you're thinking about something unpleasant. Is it to do with what we were talking about?"  
Gods, he was either very perceptive or my soul was a helluva lot more transparent than I thought.  
"Yeah, babu. It's about the person I mentioned. She- she's sick. I go and visit her every week, so... I thought you might want to meet her, then- then if you want to stay home in future..." I trailed off as he got to his feet and came over to lean against my chest, stretching his little arms out like he wished he could wrap them around me.  
"Of course I want to meet her."   
I recognised a dangerous tone in his voice and picked him gently up to eye level. "Ami. She's sick. She wasn't always, and I know I said she's hurt me before, but- she doesn't know what she's doing now. Please don't-"  
"I'll be the SOUL of discretion, Cat. My word on it."  
  
*  
  
A few hours later, we were waiting nervously in the reception of the Care Home - it always reminded me of a swish hotel despite the staff usually going around in uniform.  
"Miss Aiday" said a coolly professional voice behind us and I turned. "Pleasure to see you. We were expecting your brother today."  
"Change of plan, Matron" I smiled. "I have someone I want to introduce to her."  
Matron's eyes swept over Ami and she held out a finger for him to shake. "Nice to meet you too, young man."  
Ami's eyes widened slightly and he hesitantly shook hands with the towering woman. I didn't blame him. I'd known Matron for about six years and she still scared the crap out of me. But she was friendly, professional and tough as old boots - a thick skin was needed, I supposed.  
"You know where you're going, Miss Aiday" she said, nodding down the corridor behind us. "She's not too bad today."  
I nodded back and set off, Ami shifting on my shoulder. He wrapped his hand in my hair as we got closer to the double doors that were the beginning of the Resident's rooms but didn't make a sound.  
I waited until the doors had closed behind us before offering him my hand. I couldn't let him just go in without warning.  
"Listen babu. This place might look like a hotel of sorts but it's actually a Care Home. It's for people who need medical professionals around all the time. We're- we're here to see my grandmother."  
He hugged my thumb and looked up at me with big eyes. "You said she's sick?"  
"Yes. There's something wrong with her brain and they can't cure it. Have you ever heard the word 'dementia'?"   
He shook his head slowly.  
"Simply put, it means she doesn't really know what she's doing or saying most of the time. She can remember things from decades ago when she was a young lady, but she might not remember what she had for breakfast this morning. You understand?"  
"Yes, I do." He was stroking my thumb comfortingly, his eyes huge in his little face. "Does she- remember you?"  
I smiled but it felt forced even to me. "Yeah. Mostly. Sometimes she thinks I'm my mum, but mostly she knows who I am." I took a deep breath and set off back down the corridor to her room.  
  
*  
  
"Hi Gran!" I said brightly, opening the door quietly after knocking.   
"Cat" she smiled from the comfy chair by the window, pointing the remote wand to turn the TV down to a murmur. I breathed a sigh of relief. Matron had said she wasn't bad today but I could never be sure.  
"You're looking well" I told her, taking the chair opposite.  
"Ah, I'm feeling good today. Do you want a cup of tea?"  
"No thanks. Er. do you?"  
"I've just had one, pet" she waved airily. "That's all I do in here, watch TV and drink tea - I'm turning into a right old Tea Jenny!"  
I had to laugh. Days like these she reminded me of how she was in the good days, full of mischief and humour, before I'd started getting older and forming my own opinions.  
We chatted of inconsquential things, she told me they'd changed her medication and was annoyed that they no longer played the afternoon detective shows, instead it was some silly romance serial where the actors were as wooden as the sets.  
Things were going so well.   
"Gran, I have someone I want you to meet." I had been aware of Ami staring at her since we'd sat down and I assumed he was looking at her soul. I wondered briefly what a soul suffering from such an illness would look like and made a note to ask him later. I put my hand up to my shoulder and for the first time since we'd met, I felt him hesitate before stepping onto my palm.  
"This is Amaranth" I said, holding him out so she could see him properly.  
There was a beat of silence as she peered at him then a deep sigh rang through the quiet room.  
"I thought you were going to tell me you'd found a man at last" she said dismissively, turning away.  
I recoiled, automatically holding Ami close to my chest incase she decided to smack him out of my hands.  
"What's wrong, not enough for you to be known as the woman with the cats and no husband or children, now you have to collect little freaks like that?"  
I felt a spark of anger and quickly smothered it. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know what she was saying.  
"I've told you already, gran" I said sounding more patient than I felt. "I don't like children and I'm certainly not going to throw in my lot with some human guy for the rest of my life to get something I've never wanted."  
"That's your problem" she sniffed. "You're _selfish_. Everyone else in the family's settled down and had a family. What makes you think _you're_ any better?"  
"I'm not better" I replied gently. "Just different."  
"Oh, different." She turned back and I fought the urge to shrink back. "You've always been _different_. Fucking freak, just like that thing you have with you. You better start growing up, Catherine. Take a look in the mirror. You're worthless. Pathetic. You'll never amount to anything, you won't leave anything worth knowing behind." She grinned mirthlessly. "You should just go home and cut your wrists you stupid bitch. At least if you leave a mess, someone might actually remember you." Abruptly, her tone changed from a snarl to a clipped no-nonsense lecture. "You need to learn to settle and stop holding everyone to some impossible set of standards you found in one of those _books_ you've always got your nose in."  
"Gran, we've had this conversation before-"  
"AND WE'LL HAVE IT UNTIL YOU ACCEPT YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES!" she suddenly screamed, making both Ami and I jump. She took a breath and seemed to compose herself, her once motherly smile now something sly and mean. "I raised you, you ungrateful brat. I put a roof over your head and food in your mouth. But my sacrifices don't mean a damn thing to you, do they? You think you're so wonderful, with your books and your education and your trendy little flat and high-falutin' job in the city, too good to settle down and have children, too selfish to give up-"  
"Everything she's worked for?" said a clear little voice by my ear.   
"Ami-"  
"Oh, it talks!" said gran, peering at Ami through her glasses. "That's new. How did you train it to do that?"  
"She treated me with kindness and spoke to me gently" said Ami quietly, holding into my fingers as he faced her. "Something I don't think you'd understand."  
"You know nothing, you little shit" she said dismissively and I quashed my anger again, reminding myself that she didn't know what she was saying. "Figures she'd take up with something like you instead of finding a real man-"  
"That's enough. Gran, Ami's my friend. You don't get to speak to my friends like that." I held Ami with both hands, willing him not to speak, not to turn her attention on him. For his part, he seemed too shocked to even try.  
She threw back her head and a cruel laugh erupted from her throat. "Friend? Jesus Christ, you get worse every time I see you. You've got your head in the clouds Catherine, it's time someone put your feet on the ground. I've put up with your nonsense for years, I should have beat that shit out of you years ago, you stupid little hell-cat." The venom in her voice was terrifying but I found myself biting back the tears I felt forming in my eyes and calmly stood up, petting Ami who was fighting furiously in my hand, trying to get his own hands free to release his Magic.  
"I think we'd better be going, gran. You're getting upset. Shawn will be here in a few days to visit, and he'll bring the kids."  
"At least one of my grandchildren isn't a complete disappointment" she said bitterly.   
"That's true. I hope you have fun" I replied smoothly. I had learned a long time ago that any reaction would just make things worse. It was an ingrained habit to keep my expression bland and my voice serene. Even if my stomach was churning.  
"Oh she will" said Ami, staring at her again, a frown creasing his brow. "You've been doing it for years, haven't you, old woman? I'll give you something, you're smart. Smart enough to fool even the professionals."  
"What? You dare talk to me, you little-"  
"Oh I dare" said Ami dangerously, his eye glowing purple. He turned to me and a horrified look crossed his face as I flinched back. "Cat." He patted my hand gently. "When was the last time she was tested for dem-demem-"  
"Dementia?"  
"Yes. Let me guess. It was once, right? And they told you she'd only get worse? They outlined what you should expect?"  
"I- yes. That's right."  
He gave a mirthless chuckle and turned around. "Definitely smart. Oh you're forgetful, old woman. Nothing more than absent mindedness though. You've been using this so-called illess to insult and berate Cat for years, haven't you? Just a step up from what you used to say to her as a kid only now you know she won't answer back or walk away from you. Because you're _sick_. You're sick in the head yeah, but it sure ain't physical."  
I looked from him to my gran, the woman I loved but honestly found it harder to like as the years went on. She was practically spitting teeth, swelling like a bullfrog, her face purple with rage.  
"Are you going to let that little bastard speak to me like that? I'M YOUR FAMILY!"   
There was a moment's painful silence. Then;  
"No. I'm not going to let him speak to you like that." Ami looked up at me, his little face blank other than his teeth worrying at his lower lip and I smiled at him. "I don't _let_ him do anything, gran. He's my friend. Not a pet, not a trained seal, not a clever trick. He calls it as he sees it. And we're leaving. I'll be sure to mention to Matron that I'd like an update in your condition - including a dementia test." I gathered my coat and Ami stepped off my hand and settled into my collar. "I'll see you next week."  
With that, I turned and left the room closing the door behind us.  
  
*  
  
** Ami **  
  
She was silent on the way home.   
Her SOUL was smaller and dimmer than I had ever seen it and I didn't know what to say to comfort her. Every nasty name that evil old hag had called her had found its mark. Every mean word she'd said had made the light in Cat's soul dim a little more. Every vile thing she'd said had hurt her in some way, triggered a memory that caused pain and I hated her for it. The worst thing was seeing how the words had diminished her sense of self worth, my Cat believed the horrible things that foul woman had thrown at her and it broke my heart.  
I stroked her hair as we walked, offering what small comfort I could but I don't think she even noticed.  
We reached the apartment door and she mechanically opened it and locked it behind us after we entered. She placed me on the couch gently, hung up her coat and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
That was a first, and it was the one thing that made the anger in my chest flare white. Not at Cat (never. Never at her), but at the woman who'd made her feel so small, so unloved.  
I was lost. I had no idea what to do. I _wanted_ to go to her but I couldn't open the door by myself.  
But I could fit underneath.  
I had spent a giggly hour with Berry when Cat was in the bath and I'd accidentally locked myself in the bedroom - she'd spent it on the other side, scrabbling with her paws as I teased her with a feather I'd found on the windowledge. She could fit almost her whole arm underneath. I was a lot smaller.  
   
It took a few attempts and me almost bending my ribs out of shape, but I managed to pull myself underneath the door with a lot of muffled cursing. I scraped my back pretty badly but it only stung for a moment and then I was in.  
The room was dark.  
She'd drawn the curtains and was lying on her side on top of her blankets - I could just make out her shape, facing the wall.   
She wasn't asleep.  
Her SOUL was dimmer than it had been before, it looked like a candle flame that was on the last tiny part of the wick, almost ready to wink out.  
I managed to grab a hold of the thick quilt and pull myself up until I was on the bed properly.  
"Cat?"  
She didn't move.  
I walked slowly, not wanting to startle her, until I had reached the pillow beside her head.  
Her eyes were closed and I put one hand on her cheek, letting her know where I was before I hugged her.  
She sighed at my touch and opened one eye. "Hey little guy."  
Her voice was hoarse, her cheeks sticky. She'd been crying and I felt anger erupt in me but I quelled it. "Hey."  
She raised a hand to stroke me and I leaned into her touch, sinking into the pillow as she rubbed a gentle finger over my skull.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What for?" I asked, puzzled.  
"Taking you there. I just- I didn't think she'd spew her venom at you."  
I shrugged and snuggled close to her, wrapping my arms around the bridge of her nose and giggling as she went cross-eyed looking at me. "I called her out. She's going to hate me. But you know what? I don't care. I don't care because I hate _her_ more. I hate what she's done to you. Now I know why your SOUL's so-" I nearly said 'weird' before I remembered the way that woman had hurled the word at her, aiming to hurt. "-ehm, different."  
"Is it?" she asked tiredly.  
"Yeah." I fidgeted and moved back so she didn't have to squint to look at me. I had never done this before but I knew instinctively how to. I was just worried she'd think I was overstepping. I took a deep breath. "Look..."  
I held my hands over her chest, near her heart and concentrated.  
She gasped and arched her back as her SOUL emerged from her chest and I cradled it gently against me, the way she always did with me.  
"What- what is that? Why does it feel so-"  
"It's your SOUL, Cat. Look how beautiful it is."  
"It's- it's orange?"  
I giggled. "Yep, it is. Do you know what orange means?"  
She shook her head, her eyes wide. Her SOUL was becoming brighter every second I held it and I stroked it tenderly. "It means gut instinct. Tolerance and acceptance. It means you're positive and optimistic. But you see the yellow here?" I ran a finger over the top of her SOUL and she shivered. "That shows you're smart. You think a lot and you know a lot. You're dangerous, Cat... wanna know why?"  
She nodded, speechless.  
"Because you have the intelligence to follow your instinct and the smarts to know _why_ you're feeling the way you do."  
"What about the red in it?" she asked softly.  
"Usually, it means aggression" I said, swallowing my anger back again. "But after what I saw today, I believe it's more protection. You had to learn 'aggression' in order to protect your Self or lose it completely."  
"I- so it's like a- a flaw?"  
"No." I leaned over, keeping my eyes on hers and kissed the SOUL in my arms, making her take a sharp breath. "It's just part of you."  
"Ami..."  
I smiled at her, the light from her SOUL almost blinding me now but I wasn't about to let it go. "Your uniqueness makes you beautiful. Don't ever forget that. And don't let anyone tell you differently."  
I concentrated again and her SOUL flowed back into her chest, taking most of the light in the room with it but her eyes were bright and her smile genuine. She didn't sit up but she reached out and drew me closer to her.  
"You're a silver tongued devil, you" she teased and I almost laughed.  
"Eyup. Wanna know the thing about us 'devils' though?"  
"What?"  
"We always tell the truth. At least to those we love."  
"Is that so?"  
"Sure. After all, I love you - so I must be telling the truth, right?"  
"Makes sense" she giggled and it was like music to my ears.  
"Ami?" She was making little circles on my scraped back with one finger under my shirt and I was almost melting.  
"Um?"  
"I love you too. And thanks." She leaned over and kissed me gently before settling back, and though we lay in companionable silence, I felt her gaze on me for a long time.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: "Gran" isn't based on anyone I know, though the things she said are all things I've heard from people at one time or another.
> 
> I hope the SOUL thing isn't too messed up for this universe too! Now you know what Cat's orange SOUL means.   
> Incidentally, Ami's "Amaranth" soul colour means "imagination and dreams, while spiritually calming the emotions. Purple (amaranth) SOULS inspire and enhance psychic ability and spiritual enlightenment, while, at the same time, keeping us grounded."
> 
> Just for interest! :D


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff and bonding ^^

** Cat **   
  
We eventually roused ourselves from the darkened room after I heard poor Ami's tummy rumbling (somehow!), though he insisted he wasn't that hungry.  
"Don't argue with me, short stuff" I told him, playfully booping his nose. He grabbed my finger with a growl, his eye flashing.  
"Or what?"  
"Or- something" I giggled, pretending I couldn't pull away. "Ooh, lemme go, strong man. Your might's unparalleled!"  
He raised a brow bone at me and giggled before kissing my finger and climbing onto my hand.  
"What do you want for dinner?" I asked as I gently deposited him on my shoulder and let him settle before I moved off.  
I felt him shrug. "I don't mind."  
"Think you can manage something you have to chew a bit more?" I asked, detouring to the living room instead of the kitchen.  
"I did fine with the toast this morning" he pointed out and I blinked. I'd forgotten about that. Gods, I hadn't even thought about the fact that he wasn't really supposed to be given food lke that yet.  
"Don't."  
"Eh? What?"  
"Don't even think of apologising for that. If I couldn't manage, I'd have told you." I felt his arms wrap around my neck in a hug. "Silly. I'm not a baby, you don't have to treat me like one."  
I turned my head to look at him, a little surprised. "How old _are_ you?"  
"Uh..." He blinked and tilted his head, frowning a little. "I- don't know. I don't remember a lot from the early days."  
"Are you like... toddler age, or-?"  
Ami snorted with laughter at that. "You callin' me childish?" he teased and I felt myself blush.  
"Not in a bad way! Just... you know, sometimes you seem so... wonderstruck at everything, curious. You ask a lot of questions. Then- then you do stuff like you did today and..."  
"And you're not quite sure what to think?" he asked quietly. He tugged on my earlobe gently and I brought my hand up so he could step onto the palm.  
I brought him to eye level when he'd settled, cross legged.  
"We age a little differently," he said after a moment. "I think I'm probably less than a year old by..." he made an odd little gesture, not having the words to express himself but I thought I knew what he meant.   
"Human standards?"  
"Yeah. But by Bitty standards, I'm almost fully mature."  
That made me pause. How long did Bitties live for? That wasn't something I wanted to ask. Or even think about.  
"Are you going to get bigger?" I asked curiously, after casting around for another question.  
"Nah" he grinned. "Seems I'm stuck at this size, I'm pretty sure I haven't grown any for quite a while."  
"That's all right then" I said, bringing him close and nuzzling his chest. "You're perfect the way you are."  
He giggled and squirmed as he wrapped my hair around his hands. "Sto-ho-hop!"  
"But your giggle is too cute!" I said, gleefully wiggling my nose against his ticklish ribs.  
"Eek! Stoppit! No!" He squirmed more, giggling harder, twisting away as I relentlessly nudged at him, until both of us were laughing fit to bust.  
  
*  
  
We ordered take out for dinner and played with the cats until it arrived. Ami loved to tease them with toys and watching him run backwards from a swiping paw, giggling madly and holding a stuffed mouse that was bigger than him made my heart swell with love for all of them.  
We sat the the kitchen table when our food arrived and Ami sniffed appreciatively at the fragrant scent.  
"What did you say it was called?" he asked as I dished out some rice onto his little plate and cut the meat into more manageable pieces for him.  
"Thai green curry. And we have profiterols for dessert."  
"Sounds good." He leaned over his plate and took a deep breath. "It smells so good!"  
"Wait 'til you taste it."  
I watched as he forked some up, gave it a considering look and popped it into his mouth. A moment passed before he grinned. "Damn... it _tastes_ even better!"  
I laughed at his enthusiasm. "I know, right?" I didn't order out often but after the day we'd had, I thought we deserved a treat and tucked into my own food with relish.  
A few minutes passed and I looked up to find him watching me, a little smile playing around his mouth.  
"What, honey? Is it too warm for you?"  
"Hm? Oh, no. It's fine." He took up another forkful. "I was just- are you feeling better, Cat?"  
I considered that for a few moments. Normally, visiting gran tended to drain me completely and I often spent the rest of the day just lying in my room and feeling... small.   
"I am" I said thoughtfully. "Knowing that gran's been deliberately trying to hurt me for all this time actually makes me feel a bit better."  
"How so?" Ami asked thickly and I giggled at seeing how his little cheeks bulged adorably, filled with food.  
"Well. This might sound harsh but- you saw my soul, right? You know I was feeling... less than warm toward her. At least now I don't have to feel guilty on top of that."  
Ami made an indignant face and swallowed. "You have nothing to feel guilty for! She's the one who-"  
"It's fine" I interrupted, smiling a little at his flashing eyes. "I still would have felt that way though. If it hadn't been for you."  
"Hmph." He eyed me crossly then his expression softened. "I'm glad I was there."  
"Me too."  
He smiled shyly at that, pushed back his chair and came to stand in front of me, raising both his little arms up. I picked him up gently and he kissed me when he was close enough, his mouth soft on mine.   
"What was that for?" I asked, a little surprised.  
He shrugged, blushing. "Just cause."  
I leaned forward and kissed him back, stifling a giggle when his blush deepened. "You little cutie." I stroked his skull and trailed fingers down his spine, he arched into my touch with a sigh and a smile, wrapping his arms around my thumb.  
  
*  
  
** Ami **  
  
I wanted to stay like that forever.   
She nudged me gently after a few minutes though, asked me if I was still hungry. I shook my head, not trusting my voice and she chuckled.   
"Sleepy babu" she said, soft amusement in her voice. She brought me close to her chest, holding me securely with one hand while she filled the sink with soapy water with the other and slid the dishes into it.   
"Cat?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we watch a film? I just- want to..."  
"Chill?" she said, smiling down at me. "Sounds like a plan. Why don't you choose one while I get this cleaned up?"  
"M'kay."  
She carried me through to the couch and gave me the remote, then disappeared back into the kitchen. I watched her go, smiling at how her hair shone in the soft light then turned to the TV.  
I wanted something... pretty. Something soft. I flipped through the films on offer but none really appealed to me until my eyes fell across one called "What Dreams May Come." That sounded like it might fit the bill!  
"Found one you like, babu?"  
"Mhm! This one."  
"Hey, good choice!" She settled beside me and handed me a little bowl filled with pastry and chocolate and cream. "Here, the perfect accompaniment" she winked.  
  
*  
  
** Cat **  
  
Oh, I loved this film! It was one of the most beautiful to look at and I loved the sweetness of the story despite the slightly dark undertones.   
Ami and I had finished our dessert and I was engrossed in the film when I felt his little form climb from the couch up to my chest and laid back so he wouldn't slip.  
He settled there, snuggling close and getting comfortable and I felt my heart melt a little.   
"You alright babu?"  
"Mhm."  
I maneuvered so I was lying down, making sure he didn't slip by covering him gently with one hand. I think he was sleepy, he'd been quiet tonight.  
"Cat?" A little voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Uhm? What, honey?"  
I looked from the TV to where he lay on my chest and he leaned his tiny chin on his arm to gaze back at me. "Is that what happens when we Fall?"  
I blinked, feeling the deja vu settle over me from my earlier thoughts. I didn't even want to think about it.  
Gods, I could feel the tightness in my chest and tears pricking my eyes just imagining life without him.   
"If you Fell, little buddy" I began, and had to clear my throat."I'd chase you into the afterlife just to kick your bony little butt" I told him, gently stroking his back. My words made him giggle and he nuzzled my palm before looking back at me.  
"You think we do go somewhere else then?" he asked, wrapping his hand around one of my fingers to keep my hand where it was.  
I tilted my head, thinking. I did indeed but I had never tried to put my feelings into words.  
"Sure" I said slowly.   
"Even though I'll be dust?" he asked and I winced.  
"Well... That'll be all the better" I assured him and he looked puzzled. "See, when your body turns to dust, all the Magic that's in you goes free. Your beautiful eyes will go make the stars shine brighter. Your voice will join the roar of the ocean and make it sing all the sweeter. Your smile... oh, your smile will make the sun that much warmer and more radiant." He bestowed that smile upon me as I spoke, his eyes glowing.  
"You'll be part of everything, Ami. And you'll make this stupid world a little bit warmer and sweeter."  
"But-" He bit his lip and moved closer so that he was snuggled into my neck. "Does that mean you and me won't see each other?"  
"What kind of talk is that?" I asked, picking him up gently and kissing his little skull. "Of course we will. 'Cuz the best part is, your soul, the part of you that makes you who you are," I nuzzled his chest, deliberately tickling him again and he giggled. "That part of you finds all the souls of the people you've loved in your life - and you never, never have to leave them. So us, we'll find each other. And we'll be together until... until the last star in the sky goes dark. And even then, they'll never be able to separate us."  
"Promise?" he asked, clasping my thumb and looking up at me with big eyes.  
"You betcha. You're not getting rid of me that easily."  
He pulled himself up to my face and kissed me, giggling when I peppered him with kisses in return. "That's all right then" he said, wrapping his arms around the lower half of my face. "I won't mind at all as long as I'm with you."  
I had to smile, and not just at the odd sensation of tiny skele-arms on my jaw and cheeks.  
"Ami?"  
"Mm?"  
"Do me a favour and don't Fall anytime soon, okay?"  
"As long as _you_ don't. And if you do-" he stepped back and gave me a stern look. " _I'll_ be the one doing some ass-kicking when I find you again!"  
I burst out laughing and hugged him close, kissing him over and over until he squeaked in delight.  
"It's a deal" I said, still chuckling.  
He stood up and kissed me again, then pressed his little face into mine. "I love you Cat."  
"I love you more, little guy."

***


	12. I Should Have Known...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for descriptions of injuries and violence, also for more cursing than usual.

***

I guess I should have known.  
What was it Newton said? "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction?" I know it's meant to apply to mechanics and physics but... I dunno. I always thought it referred to good and bad times too.  
Like for every wonderful thing, something horrible has to happen too.  
I should have known.  
  
*  
  
** Cat **  
  
_Beep._  
_Beep._  
_Beep._  
Ugggh, someone shut off that stupid alarm already. Did I buy a new one? Mine was actually quite pleasant - for an alarm - but this was grating on my nerves.  
_Beep._  
_Beep._  
_Beep._  
Shut _up_!  
I went to smash my fist on it but my arm wouldn't move.  
That was weird. Must have slept funny and given myself a dead arm.  
Ugh. It must be really early. I hated this groggyness in the morning - I needed a coffee.  
I tried to roll over to hit that stupid alarm off with my other hand but I couldn't move. It was like there was a weight on my chest.  
What the _hell_?  
I managed to drag my eyes open and squeezed them shut again almost immediately. Why had I thought it was early? That light was so bright!  
Voices were in the room, and someone pulled my eyelid up to shine the light directly into my eye.  
I tried to move away, tried to yell, to ask them what the hell they thought they were doing- but I was so tired.  
My head was pounding in time with that stupid beeping and the voices were so loud. Kept calling my name, like I was in the next room instead of right beside them.  
I was so tired.  
The dark was waiting.  
  
*  
  
Thankfully, it was quiet now.  
Someone had finally shut off that godsforsaken alarm but I still didn't feel so good. My arms were heavy and immobile and although my chest wasn't quite so heavy feeling, I was still finding it kinda hard to breathe.  
"Ugh, did we fall asleep with the heating on, babu?" I croaked, slowly moving my burdensome arm to my chest, looking for Ami.  
He wasn't there.  
He must have slept in his own bed last night. I tried to sit up but my body wasn't obeying.  
What the hell was going on? Did I get sick? I hadn't felt this bad since that last bout of flu.  
Why couldn't I remember? And where the hell was I? This wasn't my apartment.  
A door opened and I turned my head, cursing how much it weighed.  
"Miss Aiday?"  
I tried to answer but I sounded more like a bullfrog than myself. A face appeared in my line of sight. Little glasses, dark hair, a small, cool smile.  
"Ah, you're awake!"  
No shit, sherlock.  
That damned light appeared again, shining in my eye and I groaned out a curse that made no sense.  
"Welcome back."  
"Wha-?"  
He turned away, went back over the the door and stuck his head around it.  
A moment later, my brother barrelled into the room. For a moment I thought he was going to jump on me, the way he always used to do when we were kids and I'd pretend to be asleep. I was very glad he didn't, he was no little thing these days and I already hurt everywhere. New pains were making themselves known as the seconds passed.  
"Sis?" He sat carefully next to me, and eyed me like he was scared I was going to do a Linda Blair and float off the bed.  
I tried to ask what the hell was happening but my throat was too dry and it hurt too much anyway.  
To my surprise, he took my hand in his and I was amazed to see tears in his eyes.  
"Wh-? Wassam'tter?" I managed, trying to squeeze his fingers.  
He hesitated and looked up at the guy in the glasses.  
"Rest now, Miss Aiday. There will be plenty of time for questions later" he said in a clipped accent and a tone that immediately rubbed me the wrong way.  
"B'lshit" I mumbled. "Dafuq's go'n on? Wh'r's Ami?" I tried to sit up and almost made it but glasses pushed me back.  
"Don't get excited, Miss Aiday! I will not hesitate to sedate you!"  
Someone was snarling and it took me a moment to realise it was me. I couldn't feel my arms but I was swinging them madly, hitting out at both my brother and the guy in glasses, switching between incoherent mumbles and questions and snarling demands to know what the hell was going on, where was I, where was my babu? I was soundly ignored and a sharp pain in my arm made the world go fuzzy at the edges before it faded to black again.  
  
***  
  
Next time I woke up, it really was dark. I was alone and I hurt everywhere but my mind was clear.  
Not that it made a blind bit of difference, I still had no damn clue what was going on.  
I decided to take stock.  
I was in a bed. A single bed. One that was pretty high off the floor and seemed to be made of metal.  
White sheets.  
I moved my leg and heard the distinct rustle of rubber.  
Rubber sheets?  
Oka-ay... that ruled out the nicer hotels.  
I snorted at my own lame joke, the wheels turning in my head. Rubber sheets, a thin, cotton gown I wouldn't normally be caught dead in, the smell of antiseptic in the air.  
Hospital.  
What the _fuck_ was I doing in hospital?  
I frowned, trying to remember... anything.  
Other than that little prat with the glasses and my brother inexplicably tearing up, my memory turned up nothing.  
I groaned and hauled myself to a sitting position, my chest and abdomen yelping in pain.  
Someone moved in the darkness by the bed.  
"Ami? Babu, izzat you?"  
A light flared and I resisted the urge to clap my hands over my eyes.  
"Miss Aiday?"  
"Yeah?" My voice sounded like I'd been gargling rocks.  
A stocky little woman moved into the light, her honey coloured hair in a tight bun, her face tired. She gave me a kind smile and I took in her dark blue uniform.  
"What'd I do t' g't a guard?" I asked drily and she chuckled dutifully.  
"We asked to be told when you woke up, that's all." The chair scraped across the floor and she sat in it, close enough that I could still see her in the little circle of light from the lamp. "Miss Aiday, do you know where you are?"  
"No c'nfirmation" I muttered, "b't there's on'y one place that stinks like a h'spital."  
"You're right. Do you- remember what happened to you?"  
I shook my head. The motion caused a lance of pain to shoot through it.  
The cop sighed and pulled out her notebook. "They said you probably wouldn't, but-"  
"Whr's my babu? My Ami?"  
She froze for a split second then her hands continued to flick pages n the little book. "We'll get to that in a minute-"  
"No we damn well wn't!" I tried to yell but it came out sounding like I'd been gargling slightly rougher rocks and I coughed on the dry air forcing its way up my throat.  
"Miss Aiday, please-"  
"Dn't 'please' me" I rasped. "T'll me where my Ami is or I'll tear this pl'ce apart!"  
How I was going to even attempt that I didn't know. I could barely even sit up but she seemed to take my threat seriously and made a placating gesture.  
"Miss Aiday, you and-" she consulted her notes, "er- Amaranth were... In an incident."  
"Wh-? Whadya mean, 'ncident?"  
"I understand you had an... altercation with one-" a glance at the notes again, "-Arthur Cooper, on public transport-"  
"Who? Dunno no Arfur Cooper" I hacked. "Wh't's it gotta do wiv Ami?"  
"Well." She shifted on the uncomfortable chair, not meeting my gaze. "Arthur Cooper is a known criminal. Previous for grevious bodily harm, assault and battery and..."  
"An' wh't?"  
She met my eyes. "And Bitty slaying."  
  
***  
  
I had felt my world crash at her words but she hastened to explain that in this case, Arthur Cooper had only managed attempted murder.  
She told me Ami was in critical condition under the care of the Monsters in the nearby Bitty Medical Centre but they were more concerned with the state of my health at the moment.  
Apparently Cooper had really done a number on me. Broke almost every one of my ribs by raining kicks and stamping on my abdomen, which in turn caused a punctured lung. He'd also fractured my skull, broke three of my fingers and my right arm in two places.  
Halfway through her catalogue, I managed to lean forward and scream in her face that I didn't give a flying fuck what my injuries were and if she didn't take me to Ami right now, she'd be the one facing bodily fucking harm.  
She paled and hurried out of the room, coming back with prat-in-glasses again.  
"If you come near me with anything even resembling a needle, I will make you regret I was ever born" I snarled at him as soon as he was close enough. He threw me a distasteful look in reply.  
"Officer Ramirez says you've been asking about your Bitty-"  
"His name's Amaranth" I growled. "And if you don't let me out of here right fucking now I swear to every dark God I know that I will-"  
"You will be back in here within an hour" he said contemptously. "You are in no way well enough to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
This last was in response to me throwing off the sterile-smelling blankets and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.  
"I'm going to my babu. Stay the hell out of my way."  
He tried to stop me, threatened me with security, sedation, a straightjacket - I brushed past him and kept going.  
  
*  
  
I got about ten feet down the hallway before Officer Ramirez caught up to me with a wheelchair and a thick dressing gown.  
"If you really must go, at least let me escort you" she said quietly. "The Bitty Centre isn't far and I can bring you back afterward."  
I tried to say no. Tried to tell her I didn't need her help but my legs were trembling under me and I honestly didn't think I could have taken one more step.  
She tucked the dressing gown around me and it wasn't long before we were hurtling down a dark street in a police car. She didn't blare the sirens, at least.  
The Bitty Medical Centre was friendlier looking than its human counterpart but it was still pretty cold and clinical looking.  
I threw open the car door before we had even come to a complete stop and it was only Ramirez's hand grabbing the back of my thin gown that stopped me adding another injury to my collection.  
"Easy, kid. He's not going anywhere."  
"Don't you say that."  
She gave me an apologetic look. "I didn't mean it that way." She got out of the car and crossed in front of it to come around to my side and offer me a sturdy arm. "Come on."  
I leaned heavily on her as we crossed the short distance to the doors. To her credit, she didn't even grunt.  
"Officer Ramirez" said a calm voice as we entered. "Er- you do know we don't treat humans here..?"  
Ramirez snorted at that as she half-dragged me up to the desk. "I'm aware. But she's not here for treatment. She's the little Blank's."  
The Monster's face fell and she stared at me for a long moment.  
"Hey, you sh'ld see the other guy" I mumbled as her professional gaze travelled over me. She didn't smile.  
"I can't, in good conscience, let you in there. The Bitty in question is very fragile, I'm surprised he's held on this long, to be perfectly frank. And if you'll forgive me, you don't exactly look the picture of health."  
"What do you mean this long?" I asked, fear making my voice shake.  
"He was brought in just over a week ago."  
The world tilted. "He- he's been alone here? For that long?" I felt my eyes fill with tears I had somehow held back until now and managed to lurch forward, causing both the Monster and Ramirez to gasp.  
"Please." I directed my plea to both of them. Either of them. Whoever would listen. "Let me see him. I need to see him. I-" I clutched at the Monster's hands. "Please..." I couldn't force another word out, I was gasping for breath but I didn't let go of her hands.  
Her gaze went faraway for a moment then she looked surprised. "Two minutes" she said "And that's it. You need to get back to hospital."  
  
*  
  
He was so small.  
The massive bed swamped his tiny form and the bruises and cracks all over the parts of him I could see stood out starkly against the white sheets.  
Huh, white sheets. Must be a universal medical thing.  
I hadn't reaslied I'd spoken aloud until Ramirez snorted quietly.  
I hobbled over, my vision swimming with the tears now running unchecked down my cheeks and threw myself to the floor beside his bed, resisting the urge to scoop him into my arms.  
A tiny tube disappeared under the blankets, it looked like it was attached to one of his arms and another was in his mouth. His little eyes were closed but even after an apparent week, I could see how swollen they were.  
I stroked his skull as gently as I could.  
"The Monster Candy you gave him may have stopped him _dusting_ ," said the Monster in charge, quietly. "But we don't know if it was enough."  
I couldn't tear my gaze from him.  
"What-" I cleared my throat. "What did that bastard do to him. I need to know so I know whether I have to kill him when I find him."  
"You uh... already did a pretty good job of trying" said Ramirez and I glanced up at her. I didn't know what she meant and I didn't care.  
I nudged one fingertip under Ami's hand that lay atop his blankets, stroking his tiny fingers with my thumb. Other than the cracks on his chest (what I could see of it) and the bruises, I couldn't see any further injuries. But he wouldn't still be out if that was all that was wrong. Would he?  
The Monster cleared her throat and I realised I'd spoken aloud again.  
"We believe the worst damage was to his spine" she said quietly. Slowly, as though she was worried I was going to leap on her and rip her apart, she moved toward us and gently moved the blankets down to uncover Ami a little more.  
His spine was splinted with what looked like tongue depressors and tiny bandages but I could see the break where his Magic glowed.  
I just stared. Ramirez rubbed my back and I realised the high whining sound I could hear was coming from my own throat.  
"We- can go into the details later, Miss Aiday" she said. "But we believe that's what started the altercation. From what we've seen on the security video, Cooper grabbed your Bitty-"  
"Amaranth" I snarled. "He has a name."  
"Amaranth" she repeated soothingly. "He grabbed Amaranth and began taunting you then..." She swallowed and looked away but she didn't need to tell me. I was seeing it happen as though I was there again.  
  
*  
  
_"Come on then, bitch." He waved Ami through the air in front of my face. "Not so tough now huh?" He turned to Ami, sneering as he tried to get his hands free to aim his Magic. "_ _And you, you little shit. You're nothing without the ability to aim those bones, eh?"_  
_"Let him go you bastard" I gasped. He'd kicked me in the stomach and I'd doubled over, winded. "What kind of fucking coward picks on someone the size of his palm? Some tough guy you are."_  
_"You're right" he said complacently. "Not much sport to be had, really." He gave a sly smile and held Ami up to eye level. "Might as well just get rid of you."_  
_Before I could move, before I could even cry out, he held my little guy in both hands and made a quick motion like he was breaking a stick._  
_I heard the 'snap' from where I was still on all fours._  
_I was screaming incoherently, but he just laughed and threw Ami down before lifting his foot and pressing down it on his still form._  
_I launched myself at him, knocking him away even as I furiously rummaged for the Monster Candy I kept in my bag. I kept it because I was prone to sore throats and some desperate thought occurred that it might do a lot more for someone Ami's size._  
_He wasn't moving as I threw myself at his side._  
_His Magic glowed around the snap in his spine and the cracks that bastard had made in his ribs. And everywhere else._  
_"Ami, Ami, take this, please take this, it'll help babu, here, please, open your mouth, this will help-"_  
_I didn't know what I was saying, I just willed him to take the Candy I held, almost forcing it past his teeth and breathing a sigh of relief when I saw it begin to melt on his tongue._  
_A hard blow to the back of my head almost sent me sprawling on top of him but I twisted to the side just in time to avoid crushing him beneath me._  
_"Now the fun begins" said the towering form above us, his voice perversely soft._

***


	13. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and blood mentions. The protective streak runs wide in us both.

***

I did end up leaving with Ramirez after a lot longer than the two minutes the Monster had allocated us. But only long enough to pick up my clothes from the hospital and sign the papers that let me leave.  
Doctor prat-in-glasses made a fuss but after Ramirez had to physically pull my hands from around his throat, he let me go with a quiet "good riddance." I had no idea what I'd done to him to earn such hostility but I was far from dismayed.  
"Where are you going to go?" Ramirez asked, walking me to the front doors.  
"The Bitty Medical Centre. Ami's been alone in there for a week already. I'm not leaving him any longer."  
"Miss Aiday-"  
"Don't."  
She stared at me, her eyes widening at my flat tone. "You need treatment," she began and I turned and walked away from her without another word.  
   
*  
  
The Monster in charge was fairly reluctant to let me back through the door but I had the distinct feeling it was more to do with my bloodstained clothes than any desire to keep me away from Ami.  
She brought me a set of light blue scrubs that were a little baggy on me but that were clean and soft.  
"There's a shower room through there" she said, pointing at the door by Ami's bed. "There won't be any change in the time it takes for a shower" she said when I hesitated, her tone gentle.  
She was right. I knew she was. The smell of blood on my clothes was making me feel nauseated but I was loathe to leave my little guy again.  
"Ma'am-"  
"Cat. My name's Cat. Stop calling me Ma'am."  
"Cat. Go. You'll feel better and you'll smell better. If you're hoping Amaranth will wake due to the stench, let me tell you it doesn't work that way." I looked at her, surprised at her blunt tone and she gave me a half smile. "Go on."  
I showered as quickly as possible, wincing all too often when my fingers brushed a tender spot. The water ran red when I rinsed my hair and the back of my head was incredibly sore but I still scrubbed at my hair as quickly as I could.  
I made a quick phone call to my brother, telling him where I was and asking him if he'd see to the cats for me even as I pulled the scrubs on and hopped my way out of the shower room. He assured me that he would and told me to call if I needed anything before I hung up.  
I settled in the chair by my babu's side, circling him with one arm and holding his tiny hand with a fingertip.   
"I'm here, sweetie" I whispered. "And I won't be leaving until you wake up."  
I didn't care how long that took.  
  
*  
  
I was startled a few days later by Ramirez barging into the room. She'd been a regular visitor, showing up at least once a day and I was beginning to suspect that there was something serious under her pretence of concern.  
"Miss Aiday" she said, before I'd even opened my mouth. "I wanted to wait until you were both... feeling better... before I showed you this but-" She held open a thick file in one hand.  
"What is it?" I asked, gently running my hands over Ami's chest. I thought the cracks in his bones had been slowly mending over the last day or two and Menoli (the Monster in charge) had concurred, though she warned me not to get my hopes up. Ami was very gradually stabilising but his condition was still critical.  
"How is he?" Ramirez asked, her tone gentler now.  
"He's- he's alright."  
"Really?"  
I shook my head, angrily brushing at my cheeks. Crying wasn't going to help anyone but I couldn't seem to stop the almost constant tears. "No, not really. Menoli says... she says he might never walk again. If he even wakes up."  
Ramirez made a quick motion with her free hand, like she was going to grip my shoulder but stopped herself.  
I hardly noticed.  
I spent most of the day gazing at my little guy's face, willing him to open his eyes, trying to give him strength and somehow make him aware of how much I loved him. I didn't know if it was helping or if he even knew I was there but I did it anyway.  
"Miss Aiday, there's something I need you to look at" said Ramirez after a moment.  
"What is it?" I asked, tearing my eyes from Ami's little face.  
She handed me the file she'd brought into the room, apprehension showing on her face.  
"This is- it's Cooper's file."  
I glanced at it, a feeling of revulsion rising in my throat. "What the hell do you want me to look at that for?! Unless it shows he's burning in hell then what _possible_ interest would I have in it?"  
She didn't answer, just pushed the file toward me.  
After a minute, I picked it up.  
The front page was a typical opener. List of aliases, accomplices, most common charges, the usual. And a mug shot taken in front of one of those height chart things that looked like a barcode.  
I gasped as my eyes fell on the bastard who'd done this to my babu.  
"I _know_ him!" I told Ramirez, shocked. "Well, no, not exactly, but we've met!"  
"Where?" she asked, leaning forward and fumbling for her notebook.  
"It was a- it must be a couple of weeks ago now. Ami and I were on the bus into the city, this wasn't long after I'd adopted him and you know what Blanks are like, they don't really react at first so I was yapping to him, telling him what we could do that day and this- this-"   
"Cooper?"  
" _Yes_! He butted in and told me that Ami couldn't understand me so why was I talking to him and we ended up arguing until he grabbed me and Ami-" I stopped, biting my lip. I didn't want to get my little guy into trouble.  
"Amaranth protected you?" Ramirez prompted. "After Cooper grabbed you?"  
"Yeah. He did." I wiped the tears from my eyes, absently.   
"Miss Aiday, listen to me. This is important. Did you engage Cooper in conversation before he spoke to you?"  
"No way. I was talking to Ami. I didn't even see that piece of shit until he stuck his nose into our conversation."  
"He, that is Cooper, began the conversation?"  
"Yeah. He said something like 'you do know it can't understand you' or something and I told him to fuck off." Ramirez was scribbling furiously, nodding at my words. "Why? Is this important?"  
"Very. I suppose you wouldn't know how Cooper operates but I can tell you this. He doesn't just choose random people and Bitties. He'll _always_ try to start a fight with them first, then he'll try and claim self defence when he beats them senseless or..." she trailed off, looking away.  
"Or kills them?" I asked quietly.  
This time she did grip my shoulder.  
"He didn't manage it this time. Even his high priced lawyers can't overturn medical evidence. And... well, to be honest... I'd be amazed if he ever tried his dirty little stunt again. In fact," she gave a little humourless laugh, "he'd be a medical miracle if he did."  
There was a look of savage satisfaction on her face.  
"Why? What-?"  
She smiled and flipped over the page of the file and I recoiled.  
It looked like a scene from CSI. Blood seemed to cover the entire scene, there were scorch marks everywhere, the very pavement was pocked with craters that looked like something heavy had been bounced from a great height. Right in the middle of one such crater was a human form.   
At least, I think it was human.  
There was too much blood to tell, too many burns and surely no human limbs could ever lie like that naturally.  
I peered closer, morbid fascination overriding disgust and Ramirez flipped to another photograph.  
It was a human. At least, it used to be. This photograph was from a closer distance.  
What was left of it was beaten to a bloody pulp, it looked like its eyes had melted and dribbled down its cheeks, surely its head shouldn't have been that flat, was that a-a _hole_ in its throat? It looked like someone had torn it out with their fingers. not to mention the puncture wounds all over it, hundreds - perhaps thousands - of them and right through the middle of its chest...   
"Is that... a laser burn?" I breathed.  
"We believe so."  
I closed the file and pushed it back to her, feeling sick. "Was that another one of his victims?" I asked, my voice harsh. "Ramirez, I swear to the Gods, you better put that fucker away for the rest of his miserable life cuz I will not be responsible for my actions if you don't."  
To my absolute bewilderment, she burst out laughing.   
I watched her in consternation, holding my babu's hand in one of mine, stroking his little skull with the other.  
"Wanna tell me what's so amusing?" I asked after a few minutes as she started to calm down.  
"Y-you don't u-understand!" she hiccuped. "Th-that isn't a v-victim!"  
"Then what is it?"  
She grinned hard and opened the file again, back to the close up of the human.  
"Cat. _This_ is Arthur Cooper."  
I froze and my eyes automatically went to the photograph.   
"That- that's Cooper? How..?"  
Ramirez leaned forward and gently gripped my wrist.  
"This is what was left of him when you and Amaranth were finished with him."  
  
***  
  
She didn't know the whole story but she'd managed to piece some of it together with the photographs and security footage.  
Apparently, after Cooper had literally tried to break my babu in two and attempted to hit a home run with my head, something had happened.  
She showed me the footage on tape.   
I watched as Cooper, that bastard, hurt my little guy so badly. I watched myself collapse onto the ground after being dealt a solid crack to the skull. I even watched as he stamped on my chest a good few times - but when he turned back to bring his foot down on Ami again, everything erupted into chaos.  
One moment, I was lying on the ground looking like I was trying to breathe through a shattered diaphragm, the next I was on my feet, yowling and spitting like my namesake.   
Ami was still and unmoving on the ground beside me, then suddenly he wasn't. He was fighting beside me on the screen, both of us attacking Cooper. Ami used his Magic, throwing glowing bones at every inch of him, puncturing his skin until the blood flowed and turned everything around us red and wet-looking.  
I wasn't so delicate. I swung fists, kicked and elbowed, bit and scratched.   
I was the one who used my bare hands to tear out his throat.  
But I'd gotten too close. I watched Cooper grab me in a choke hold, pulling me tight against him, one arm wrapped around my throat while his hand stemmed the blood at his own, the other pulling my head back like he was trying to snap my neck. Everything went still.   
He seemed to be talking. The video didn't have sound but I recognised the expression on his mangled face.  
He was goading Ami with me, just like he had done to me with him.  
I watched as Ami ducked his head and smiled, a dangerous little smirk that sent shivers down my spine. He raised his hands, palms together and the world tore itself apart.  
The screen filled with purple light, there were massive dragon skulls coming through rips in the air, their expressions pissed.  
Ami seemed to be directing them, moving gracefully. Cooper coouldn't keep them all in his sights and pushed me away from him to pick up a fallen branch from the ground. I watched as he swung it at the dragon skulls but he didn't even come close to hitting them  
The dragons opened their mouths and blinding light shot from them, hitting Cooper directly, once, twice, three times. Cooper seemed surprised at the widening hole in the middle of his chest.  
The dragon skulls glided back and Ami faced Cooper, snarling, his eye glowing.   
I was strongly reminded of David versus Goliath.  
Ami raised both his arms and I cried out in shock as Cooper raised into the air with them. Ami snapped his arms to his sides. Cooper slammed into the ground.  
Again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Until he stopped moving and lay like a broken doll.  
Ami seemed to be breathing hard but he opened that door in the air again and the dragon skulls drifted back through it.   
He turned to me where I lay on the ground and laboriously climbed into my hand.   
I kissed him over and over before dragging myself to my feet and slowly moving out of shot.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD to write what happened to Arthur Cooper before I drove myself crazy!
> 
> (Writer problems #1 - when you get too attached to certain characters and get upset when they're hurt...)


	14. Of Love and Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Magic...

***

"There's something I don't understand" I said later, breaking the silence.  
"What's that?" asked Ramirez, jolting out of a doze.  
"First, are we in trouble for... for that?"  
She snorted in amusement. "You're kidding? Off the record, there's not one of us that woud be willing to arrest either of you. It was defence. And he's still alive. So you didn't use excessive force."  
It was my turn to snort. If that wasn't excessive, I didn't know what was.  
I found it hard to care.  
"Thanks, Ramirez."  
She waved a hand and smiled. "You did us all a favour, kid." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Something else?"  
"There is. It's just- I was out cold for a week. Yet, in that video I was fighting like a wildcat. And Ami-" I turned my gaze on him, tenderly stroking his little skull. "He seemed to be moving - standing - just fine, yet..." I wiped the tears from my cheeks again. "How could that be?"  
"I- don't know. Not for sure."  
"You suspect something?" I asked curiously. "Tell me. Please, Ramirez. It might help Ami, whatever it is."  
She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder. I felt a sudden change in the air.  
I watched as she pulled her chair closer to us, her dark eyes dancing.  
"Have you ever heard of Soul Sharing?"  
I frowned. "I don't think so. Is it something like SoulMates?"  
"Not exactly. It's a Monster thing. And a Bitty thing. It's... " She gestured helplessly, unable to articulate what she meant.  
I was at a loss. I had no idea what she was trying to say. Soul Sharing wasn't a term I'd ever heard.  
"It happens only when there is love and trust between two Souls" said a soft voice and Ramirez and I both turned to the doorway. "Monster, human, Bitty, animal... it doesn't matter. It's a sharing of your love for one another." Menoli stepped into the room, a soft smile on her face. "It's a rare connection that allows Soul Sharing. One that you and Amaranth share, Cat. And one that Ramirez shares with her Nikolai."  
Ramirez flushed and smiled, immediately looking ten years younger.  
"Nikolai?" I asked and blinked at the small skull that appeared from a pouch on her belt.  
"Someone call my name?" he asked, his voice lazy. Ramirez offered him a palm and when he climbed on, brought him to her face and kissed his skull affectionately.  
"Cat, this is Nikolai. Nikolai, Cat."  
" 'Sup kid" he said, popping a tiny lollipop into his mouth and giving me a two finger salute.  
"Uh... pleasure to meet you" I said, and flushed as I realised I was staring. "Sorry..."  
"S'alright" he shrugged, giving me a half-lidded grin. "I'm used to it."  
He required a long look though. He was a Li'l Bro, dressed in a casual, gold coloured hoodie, baggy jeans and sneakers, a battered knitted hat hanging from his back pocket. He spun the lollipop stick between his teeth and tilted his head at me, the light catching the perfectly symmetrical scars all over his skull. He grinned and pulled up the sleeves of his hoodie as I continued to look at him. The scars were on his arms too.  
"That's as far as I'm willin' ta go on a first date, kid" he winked and I couldn't help but laugh even as my heart ached. His scars were too perfect to be anything other than deliberately inflicted. Even if they hadn't been, the ink rubbed into them to make them permanent would have gotten the point across.  
"Cooper got him too" said Ramirez quietly. "Though this was back when he thought mutilating Bitties was more fun than killing them."  
"Oh my Gods..."  
Nikolai smiled and leaned against Ramirez's fingers. "They don't hurt anymore" he said softly. "An' Toni don't mind that they ain't exactly pretty."  
"Nik, don't even think that" said Ramirez, bringing him close to her chest. "I-"  
Nikolai reached up and gently stopped whatever she'd been going to say by pressing one hand to her lips. "I got over it a long time ago, babe" he said, amusement in his tone. "The truth don't hurt."  
I felt my heart lift a tiny bit at the way they looked at each other. I'd have bet my last penny that their SOULs were glowing and I missed my babu's little voice and touch even more acutely.  
"If you could see the way we can" said Menoli and I jumped. I'd forgotten she was there and I threw her an apologetic look. She grinned and continued; "you'd see their Soul Energy is shared and made stronger for it. It's like..." she cast around for a comparison, "like the difference between playing a guitar in a noisy room and plugging one into an amplifier."  
I nodded, thinking that over. "I think I get it. So... that's what Ami and I did?"  
"I believe so" said Ramirez. "And you both expended so much energy that you needed time to recover. Hence the reason you were out for a week, and Amaranth still is."  
"He did use a lot more energy than I did" I said, my gaze returning to his little face. My mind was on those dragons. I prayed he hadn't used too much.  
  
***  
  
I dunked the soft cloth into the water again and wrung it out before gently dabbing it over Ami's shoulders and moving down his arms. The bruises were fading by the day and the cracks were almost healed. Even the ones on his chest weren't as bad.  
But he still didn't so much as twitch.  
I sighed and swiped the tears away. They were always worse when I was alone with him but I was almost beginning to get used to their constant presence.  
"You know something babu? I know we started out with me yapping at you and you not answering, but... I miss your voice. I miss your jokes. Even the bad ones." I smiled through the tears. "I know you can hear me though. So you know what? You want me to shut up, you're gonna have to make me."  
I dunked the washcloth again, wrung it out, gently applied sweeping motions to his little chest.  
"Funny. I can't even think of a topic. How about that, huh? I finally ran out of words. Betcha thought that'd never happen."  
My vision blurred and I turned away to dunk the cloth again.  
"Tell you what, little guy. Since I can't seem to think of a conversation topic, how about a song? Can't promise it's gonna sound great though."  
I swept the cloth down his legs, over his feet and back up, finishing his bath before covering him up again, taking his little hand in one of mine, and laying my head beside him. I stroked his skull gently, thinking of songs.  
I knew the perfect one.  
  
" _Come stop your crying, it will be alright_ ," I began, swiping tears away. " _Just take my hand_  
_And hold it tight._  
_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry._  
  
_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry._  
  
_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart_  
_Always_."  
  
The tears ran unchecked down my cheeks now as I moved as close to him as I could and wrapped my arm around him, hardly even realising what I was doing.  
  
" _Why can't they understand the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different, but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all..._  
  
_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
  
_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know.._."  
  
I couldn't go on, my throat felt too tight. I gently rubbed little circles on my babu's little skull, not even able to see him for the tears.  
  
" _We need each other, to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time, I know_..."  
  
Was that... did his hand move?  
No.  
No, it was just the tears blurring my vision. I didn't bother wiping them away this time and gave in to the sobs.  
I felt a light touch, a tiny hand wrap in my hair.  
"A-are you- promisin' to... take care- of me or... marry me..?" came a voice, the sweetest little voice in the world, the amusement apparent in it despite how faint it was.  
I kept my eyes closed, not daring to hope.  
"A-Ami..?"  
"That's... my name, darlin'. Lemme s-see you." His hand stroked my hair. "I've missed you."  
Slowly, so slowly, I raised my head. If I moved too fast, I'd disturb the dream. I knew it must be a dream.  
A quiet snort. "Dream indeed. I've been asleep long- long enough."  
I dared to look at him properly, fearing he'd disappear all the while, rubbing the tears from my eyes. He smiled at me, letting my hair glide through his fingers. "There's my- my girl." He blinked peacefully and held up his arms. "Gimme some sugar..."  
I could only stare at him for a moment, then I was sobbing on his chest, probably half drowning him in tears but he didn't protest. He chuckled softly, stroking my hair, telling me it was okay, he was okay, he was never going to leave me, he'd missed me so much. I babbled back at him, not even hearing what I was saying, feeling a lightness in my chest for the first time in weeks.  
"Oh sh-shit! Oh godsdammit babu, I'm s-sorry, did I hurt you?!" I jerked away, rubbing both hands over my cheeks. I'd been leaning on him, right over the break in his little back, probably doing more damage.  
He looked confused. "No. I was kinda enjoyin' it." He smirked, a ghost of his usual teasing one that made my heart ache and sing at the same time.  
"Oh Ami..." I felt fresh tears start. "Your... your back. He-"  
He frowned and pulled the blankets covering him up so he could look. I saw him wince.  
"Heh, oh yeah. Damn, that hurt."  
I bit back a sob but he heard the catch in my breath and looked up at me. "Hey... aw, have you... been w- worried about this?"  
I nodded, not trusting my voice.  
He smiled and making sure I was watching, slowly wiggled his foot.  
I almost yelled in delight.  
"Did- did you forget somethin'?" he asked me softly, reaching up to pat my cheek so gently.  
"What?"  
"My very... namesake." He gave me a tired wink, his little eyes closing. "Amaranth. You told me yourself..."  
"What?"  
His eyes were fully closed now but he was smiling. "Symbol of... immortality... remember?"  
His little giggle at my groan was the sweetest music to my ears.  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you non-Disney freaks, this is the song I sang to my babu ^^
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=git6DCXSqjE


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

** Ami **  
  
I growled as I got tangled in the dratted necktie for what must have been the sixth time. It was the correct size for me but no matter how many tutorial videos I watched, I simply couldn't get the thing to look right!  
I almost, _almost_ , called for Cat. It wasn't that I didn't want to but she had wanted the dress to be a surprise and I respected that.  
I knew she'd look beautiful no matter what anyway.  
I sighed and frowned at the necktie in the mirror.  
"Alright _pal_ , buddy, friend, _amigo_... you don't like me and I sure don't like you - but you apparently bring out my eyes so... We're gonna have to co-operate."  
It hung around my shoulders innocently.  
"Don't gimme that virtuous look either" I admonished it.  
"Ami?"  
I spun around, almost falling flat on my face. I felt my eyes widen even as the grin spread across my face and I just knew I was blushing.  
"Whoa... you look... wow..."  
Smooth, huh? But she didn't seem to mind and the rose blooming on her cheeks just made her even more beautiful.  
She gave me a little twirl, the long skirt of the white dress billowing around her. "I guess you like it then?" she teased, grinning at me.  
" _Like_ it? Darlin'... I'm speechless."  
"Well that's a first" she winked and came over to kneel in front of the dresser with a fine disregard for the elegance of her outfit. I had to laugh. My silly Cat.  
"Why were you terrorising your necktie?" she asked, giggling.  
"Oh... because the cursed thing won't tie properly!" I turned back to the mirror and tried again, sighing when I only succeeded in getting it knotted around my neck. "You see?"  
I met her eyes in the mirror, caught her soft affectionate look and felt my own expression echo it. "Hey. Much as I wish it was different, we don't have time to get mushy" I winked.  
"Pft, there's always time to get mushy" she giggled. "Not much, but still..."  
She offered me her palm and I climbed on without too much difficulty. I'd always have the limp but weeks of physical therapy had made sure it was almost unnoticeable. I had been a little down about it for a while but Cat... She had shown me old movies starring a human called James Cagney. She told me that his limp turned out to be a bit of a trademark and that it never stopped him doing whatever he put his mind to, whether that was being a dancer or having a pretty intimidating "tough guy" presence - I never asked if it was real or faked but I loved that she cared enough to try to make me feel better about it. And it did make me feel better.  
A soft kiss on my skull brought my attention back to the present and I wrapped my arms around Cat's nose in a hug that made her giggle.  
"Are we really doing this?" I asked, smiling at her.  
"Having second thoughts?" she asked. Her tone was light but I saw her SOUL flare anxiously.  
" _Hell_ no! Just..." I shrugged and gestured. Her gaze went faraway for a moment and I felt her SOUL caress mine so gently.  
"I know" she said softly. "It's kinda scary, huh?"  
I nodded, letting my SOUL gently twine around hers. "Yeah. But in a good way."  
She smiled and kissed me gently, laughing softly when I protested as she pulled away.  
"Definitely a good way."  
For a moment, I could only look at her. The love in her SOUL was reflected in her eyes and she blushed as I kissed her and told her I would always love her.  
" 'Til death do us part, little buddy" she promised, stroking my skull and letting her fingers softly trail down my back. "Now. Let me get that tie for you..."  
  
*  
  
** Cat **  
  
We pulled up in front of the massive building and I was surprised to see so many people milling around it.  
"Huh. Never thought there'd be this much interest."  
Ami gazed out of the window and shrugged. "Time of year, I guess?"  
"Probably. Everyone loves a Christmas custom, right?"  
"Too right!" He turned and grinned at me and I felt my heart melt. He was utterly adorable in his little black suit, the purple necktie and pocket square matched his eyes perfectly and he'd chosen a calf length (on him) coat and white silk scarf to complete the formal look.  
I'd come so close to losing him. I still woke up crying at night sometimes, dreaming that he'd never awoken or that I hadn't been fast enough to help him or-  
"Now, none of that." A warm touch on my cheek, followed by a soft kiss. "It's meant to be a happy day!"  
"I'm just happy you're here, babu."  
He tilted his head and smiled at me. "That's never gonna change, darlin'."  
"Thank the Gods for that!" I grinned and glanced at the crowd outside again. "Welp... Shall we?"  
He offered me his arm and I giggled at the gesture and the mischief in his eyes. "Let's do it!"  
  
*  
  
We had no sooner climbed the stairs than Ramirez pounced on us. Bless her, we almost knocked her down them out of surprise and she burst out laughing and held her hands up in surrender.  
"Easy there, Bonnie and Clyde! It's just me!"  
Ami blinked his eyes back to normal and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning guiltily and I relaxed my snarl to give her a sheepish smile.  
"Oops... Er- sorry..."  
She burst out laughing and gently touched my elbow. "Come _on_ , we're all waiting for you!"  
I shared a glance with Ami and we sighed in resignation. Being guests of honour at the Annual Black and White Policeman's Ball usually required some kind of donation in at least five figures, but Ramirez had nominated Ami and I this year - and the decision had been unanimous.  
"You both look great" she was saying. "How in the world did you find a tuxedo _that_ size?" she whispered to me.  
"Ami's pretty handy with a needle" I whispered back.  
"Well he looks adorable."  
I had to agree and smiled at him when he looked up, suspicious at the whispers.  
Nikolai was waiting in the lobby and gave a low whistle as he saw us come through the big doors and walk over to where he stood.  
"Would ya look at them, Amaranth? Are we the luckiest guys in here t'night or what?"  
"No arguments there" Ami replied, grinning as I set him down to take off my coat.  
"Ugh, not you as well Nikolai. I thought one shameless flirt was enough!" I giggled.  
"Who's flirtin'? Just tellin' it like it is" he winked. He turned to Ramirez. "Well m'lady? You ready ta dance the night away?"  
Ramirez giggled like a schoolgirl and gently took his arm with two fingers, offering her other palm as she did.  
"Better believe it!" she grinned. "Come on you two! Hope you're wearing comfy shoes!"  
  
*  
  
** Ami **  
  
We retreated to the garden for some air after a while - the big hall was swelteringly hot.  
Cat sat on a little stone bench and stretched out her legs, showing the sturdy motorcycle boots she'd chosen to wear under the delicate dress.  
"I still can't believe you got away with that" I laughed, eyeing them.  
"What? Can't beat a good pair of boots. I think I would have ruined the elegant air we were trying to project if I'd teetered in on shoes I can't walk in!"  
I snorted at that mental image and she grinned at me.  
"How are you feeling babu?" she asked, tenderly stroking my skull. I leaned into her touch, nuzzling at her fingers.  
"Good. It's been fun, so far. I wasn't expecting so many Bitties though."  
"Ramirez did say most of her colleagues have Bitty friends" I mused. "Though you're right - I don't think I've ever seen so many on one place other than the Adoption Centre."  
She was stroking my back so gently, and I sighed at her touch and kissed her thumb.  
She tilted her head back to look at the stars in the blue-black night sky, a little smile playing over her mouth.  
"Cat?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Wait here a second, okay?"  
"Why? What's-?"  
"I'll be right back" I promised and grabbed a handful of her skirt to swing myself down to the ground. I could feel her watching me a little anxiously but she didn't try to stop me.  
I found what I was looking for after a few minutes hunting and after summoning a bone and a little effort, I had it. I made my way back to her carefully.  
"Close your eyes" I called when I was in earshot. "I have something for you!"  
I heard her giggle and saw her SOUL flare in merriment. "Okay, they're closed!"  
I tried to hide it behind my back and snorted in amusement as I realised it was pretty futile. The thing was as big as me.  
I walked up to her carefully and cleared my throat. "Okay, you can look now."  
She opened her eyes and looked down at me. I held out the red rose to her with a smile that grew wider as her cheeks flushed with pleasure.  
"Aww, babu! It's beautiful! Red roses are my favourites."  
"I know" I smiled, stepping onto her offered palm. "Did you also know they mean something?"  
"They do?" She breathed in the scent of the flower and by some unknown trick, fastened it in her hair and turned to let me admire it.  
"Beautiful" I said approvingly. I wasn't talking about the rose.  
I realised she'd "heard" me when she giggled and I felt myself blush a little.  
"What were you saying about meaning?" she asked, gently stroking my cheek.  
"Uh. Heh." I kissed her finger and looked up at her with a smile. "Red roses mean 'I love you'."

***


End file.
